When Will He Marry Me?
by jessicaluvzchipmunks
Summary: Jeanette is getting married. So is Eleanor. When will it be my turn? A continuation to the "Does He Love Me?" series. Hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**When Will He Marry Me?**

**Hey everyone. This is the newest addition to the "Does He Love Me?" series. Hope you like it. If there is anything you want to see with this story, let me know now while the story line is still flexible. **

**Brittany's POV**

We were all getting older. There was no question about that. But we never seemed to change. Simon was still the nerdy boy who tried to keep Alvin in line when Dave wasn't around, with sometimes little success.

Jeanette was still the shy and timid one, always shy around everyone.

Theodore was still the caring, sweet and innocent one.

Eleanor was still fun one.

Alvin. Well, you probably already know. But he is still that self-centred, trouble making, and annoying self. But despite his flaws there, I still see that other side to him. The sweet, loving, most caring and gentle chipmunk that I always loved, and find so attractive with his kind of rebellious attitude and constant pranks and shenanigans.

And me. Well, I am perfect. I am beautiful, gorgeous would be the better term, talented, and world famous. I guess you can say I haven't changed a bit.

It amazed me though. We are all twenty one, yet we haven't changed.

They always say that with age comes wisdom and growth. With us, that doesn't seem true, especially for Alvin. Sure, he has his moments when he seems to have really matured. An example would be like last year, with _Ally_. But most of the time, he was still immature and irresponsible.

At least one or twice a day, I would hear Dave yelling out his name.

But I often wonder. Is his immaturity the reason why he hasn't asked me, 'The Question?'

You all know the question I am talking about. The one that we all dream of since we were little girls. Those Four little magical words that come with those incredible diamond rings.

No, I am not shallow. I don't want to get asked that question just for the ring.

I really do love Alvin. But we have now reached a point, where our relationship can go no further. We have been a couple for just over two years. It is time to take it to the next step. Every date we go on, every moment when we are alone. I hope to suddenly see him getting down on his knee, reaching into his soft and cuddly hoodie pocket, and pull out that small velvet box, saying those magical words, "Will you marry me?"

But every time, it only ends in disappointment. I often have dreams about him doing it. All in different ways. A romantic dinner, a spontaneous moment, stuff like that.

I can understand that maybe he is scared.

But the one thing I wonder, is how his brothers beat him too it.

That's right. Simon and Theodore, both proposed to my baby sisters.

Those two always took things so slowly and cautiously when it came to life decisions, while Alvin would always 'dive head first.' And they still proposed to my sisters, while he has yet to.

And how they did it too was sooooooo cute, in their own special way. And I'll tell you how.

About three months ago, Dave took us to a museum.

YAWN.

He though it would be fun for us to do something different.

We are out of school. Why do we need to go some place that is suppose to teach us more stuff. We served out time in school.

If Dave wanted us to do something different, why couldn't we have gone on a cruise or something. I always loved tropical locations.

Alvin tried making it interesting for me. When we'd reach a display, he would try to act like what ever display was. I especially liked it when we reached the cave man exhibit, because I though that suited him just fine when he acted like one.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, expect for Simon, who seemed very shaky and nervous. He was always a little nervous around Jeanette. But this time, he seemed a little more than usual.

Alvin was giving him a hard time about it too, teasing and joking him about it. But would quickly stop when Dave gave him one of his stern glances.

After a while, Simon quietly walked off on his own, without telling us anything. We all figured that maybe he went off to look at another display, or he had enough of Alvin.

But it wasn't long before we found him again.

He was standing in front of some sort of mirror display. It was hard to tell what it was he was looking at. He was either looking at himself really closely, or something on the mirror.

And of course, this sparked my sisters curiosity, as she went to his side.

Me and Alvin were only a few meters away, but we could see and hear everything being said by the two.

"What are you looking at Simon?"

He pulled away, giving Jeanette a small smile.

"I can see a smudge on the mirror. It looked like somebody drew a little picture on here."

Jeanette moved her face closer to the mirror, almost looking like she was in a staring match with herself.

"I can see something." She said.

She then opened her mouth, letting out a hot breath of air that quickly fogged up the mirror. As soon as she saw what was on the mirror, she stood straight up, stiff as a board. She didn't move a single muscle.

We all looked back to Simon, who was getting down on his knee, grabbing her paw, turning her towards him.

Me and Alvin's jaw dropped.

I was at that moment, feeling so happy for my sister, while at the same time, in complete shock at what we were seeing.

People in the room too were also catching a glimpse, as they all soon stopped and stared at the two.

"J….J….Jeanette. I l…l…love you. Will you marry me?"

Jeanette's shaking left paw was over her mouth. It was taking everything I had not to run to my sister.

A few seconds pass. Simon was more of a nervous wreck then we have ever seen him.

We all held our breaths, waiting to see what she would say.

She gazed into his eyes, and quickly nodded.

"Yes. Yes I will Simon."

Me and Eleanor almost screamed. Simon stood up, reaching into his hoodie pocket, and pulled out a purple velvet box. He opened it up, were we could clearly see a purple diamond ring inside. He pulled it out, as she extended her paw, allowing him to slip it onto her finger. As soon as we knew they had their minute, me and Eleanor went running to our sister, throwing our arms around her, while still screaming with excitement.

But that wasn't the end of it.

I guess Theodore was inspired by what Simon did, because he did something very similar.

Probably two weeks later, Theodore was in the kitchen, making a cake by himself. It was a rainy day, so we all just sat around inside, watching TV with Dave on his chair, reading the paper. We were all hoping to get a slice of his cake when he was done. It was suppose to be a kind of cherry and strawberry mix.

One thing we did notice was that it was taking him longer than usual. We could smell the aroma of fresh batter, mixed with the strawberries and cherries. We were all starting to get very hungry.

After about a hour, he called us all to the kitchen.

We all went rushing in, smelling the sweet aroma of fresh cake as we walked in. Theodore had the cake sitting on the extending rack of the oven, with the white frosting already covering it.

Dave reached in, grabbing it as he set it on the table, and pulled out a knife. Before he had a chance to cut, Theodore stopped him, asking him to cut a certain spot, and give it to Eleanor.

I could see my sister looking down, looking flattered.

Dave soon cut the piece, setting it on a small plate, and handed it to Eleanor.

As she approached her piece, she suddenly paused, her eyes bulging wide open. Her head then began to spin, as she suddenly fainted. Luckily, Theodore was close enough to catch her, as she fell into his arms.

We all look to the piece, and see why my sister fainted. The red filling of the cake, spelled out 'Marry Me' on the inside.

At that point, I was happy for Eleanor. But I was also beginning to wonder 'What the hell!'

Jeanette was engaged, and now was Eleanor. How come Alvin hasn't proposed to me yet?

It took a little time, but Eleanor eventually came around. At first, it was just a small stir, as Theodore stood worryingly over top of her. But soon, we could hear something whisper out of her mouth.

"What did you say Ellie?" Theodore asked, moving closer to Eleanor's face.

As he came close, she suddenly opened her eyes, and grabbed his collar.

"I said yes." She replied, before pulling him into a kiss.

We could see they were both ecstatic. We were all ecstatic.

But by now, I was feeling a little angry towards Alvin. Why hasn't he asked me the question. But I was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. I decided to wait a while.

I thought that maybe since his brothers now proposed, he would soon be asking me.

I waited one week. Soon, that week turned into 2, into a month, then three. And now, here I am. Helping my sisters plan their wedding, while that question keeping burning through my brain.

When will he ask me? When will I see him get down on his knee, and ask me?

After a few years of knowing each other, you'd think the time would be right.

Is he scared of commitment? I know he is sometimes scared that he might ruin our relationship. But how could asking me the question ruin it. To me, it will only make it stronger.

I love him. And want to be with him forever. He is the only one I want to be with. He may get on my nerves, he may make me angry. Like right now. But my heart still beats for him.

So, when will it be mine turn.

When will he marry me?

**Hope you like it. Again, tell me if there is anything you'd like to see for the future chapters. **

**And lot have given me PM's, saying they'd like to see Tyler's life quotes. Some are funny, some are serious. I just hope you'll find them useful. They helped me a lot when he told them to me. **

**I'll start posting on the next chapter. **

**Later :)**


	2. His Reasons

**Has His Reasons.**

**Brittany's POV**

Well, like I said. Here I am. Three months after my sisters got engaged, and I am still waiting. Waiting for that idiot to pop the question. And while I am waiting, I am helping my sisters plan for theirs.

I never thought I would say this about my sister's, but I am a little jealous of them.

Okay, I am extremely jealous.

I was the oldest out of them. How come I seemed to be last when it came to these relationship deals. I was the last one of my sisters to get my fist kiss. Now it seems like I am the last one to get engaged, if I ever do get engaged.

They say say the older ones are the ones that experience everything first. Clearly that wasn't happening to me.

But all I could do was just put a smile on my face, and pretend nothing is wrong. I had to stop being self centred, and worry more about my sisters. They needed me right now, for support.

But for me, them getting married was a little sad for me. They always used to look to me for support and comfort. And soon, they will be turning to their new husbands.

It was bring that reality that we were all growing up, and that we didn't rely on each other like we used too. We were now more relying on the boys we loved. It was part of life, it is part of growing up.

But still, it is still a little heartbreaking.

I laid with my sisters on my bed, as we flipped through a bridal magazine, looking at all of the assortments of wedding dresses. We were trying to pick the best dresses that would look good on my sisters.

But let's just say, my sisters are a little picky.

"That's a nice one." I said, pointing to one dress on the page. It had spaghetti straps, which came down to a chest piece, and had a open back.

"I don't like it." Jeanette replied, fiddling with her glasses as she examined the dress. "It just looks a little to revealing."

I roll my eyes, placing my finger right on the picture.

"Jeanette. It is just a open back. It is not like you are going to be wearing a dress that has just one small chest piece, and a skirt. Don't forget, most girls like dresses like these."

"Well. I am not like most girls." She replied.

"No kidding." I laugh, turning to Eleanor. "What about you sis? Do you see something that looks good."

Eleanor came up to the page, scanning the pictures before pointing to one.

"That's a nice one." She said.

I roll my eyes again when I see her choice. It was a nice dress, if you are into those fairy tales where the dress diameter is large than how far you can have your arms reach out.

"Really Ellie?" I moan, glancing up at her.

She gave a small casual shrug. I knew that this was a point where my sistering instincts would have to kick in. I would have to help my sisters.

"Come on you two. Your getting married. Don't be so shallow on the dresses. Choose something that would really make you shine. Something that would make your hubbies almost faint from the sight of how gorgeous you look."

"It is not that easy Britt." Jeanette replied. "We have to think about how we'll look in these dresses, and what the boys will think of them."

"Have Simon ever criticized your clothing choices?" I ask, staring at her intently.

"Well…..No." She replied quietly.

"Well, what do you have to worry about?" I finish. "You know Simon isn't shallow. He'll find you beautiful, no matter what dress you are wearing. But the point of the dress, is to make their hearts melt. To make them realize how lucky they are to have you."

I then look back to my youngest sister.

"Same for you Ellie. Don't go choosing some sort of princess dress. Choose a dress that will make Theodore see just fall for you all over again."

The two remained silent. I knew they were nervous. A big step in their lives were happening. Probably everything they were doing was a little bit of cold paws. I knew I had to try to help them out the best I could.

"I know you are nervous. I am sure your fiancé's are nervous as well. But just think about how you'll be even closer to them then you are now. Marriage is a magical thing."

Those last five words suddenly sent my mind wondering. Was it really magical, like so many people have said? I have no idea. You can only imagine what it is like. But you never really know until it finally happens. It just made me want Alvin to ask the question even more. My stomach twisted with excitement and disappointment.

"Brittany?"

I suddenly snapped back into reality, when I saw Eleanor waving her paw in front of my face.

"Are you okay?" She asked, as she and Jeanette locked eyes with me. I smiled, giving a small nod.

"Yeah. My mind suddenly blanked out for a moment."

"Is something wrong Britt?" Eleanor asked. "You have seemed a little distracted lately."

I look down, forcing a smile on my face.

"This is all just so surreal." I reply, looking back up at my sisters. "My baby sisters are getting married. I just can't believe this is happening."

Both my sisters formed small smiles on their faces.

"It is hard to believe it ourselves." Jeanette replied. "When I think about some of the stuff we used to say about boys when we were younger, saying how yucky they are. And as we grew and heard about the boys, fantasizing what it would be like to hang out with them. And now, we are marrying them."

I wiped a tear forming in my eye. Me and my sisters stare at each other for a moment, before we wrap our arms around each other, pulling each other into a hug. I could hear the occasional sniff coming from my sisters, along with their watering eyes.

"I am just so proud of you two." I said, looking at the two. "I am extremely happy for you guys."

I thought what I was going to hear next was going to be something like a 'thank you' or something like that. But instead, they somehow touched a subject I would rather not have talked about.

"So when do you think Alvin is going to propose to you?'" Jeanette asked.

I froze. She did not just ask me that. I must have heard wrong. Why were they worrying about when he was going to propose to me?

"Brittany?"

I once again found my sisters waving their paws in front of my face, snapping me back to reality.

"What?" I whisper, hoping that maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me.

"I said, when do you think Alvin will propose to you?" Jeanette asked again. I quickly felt that anger and bitterness building up inside me. That very question my sister just asked, running through my head. When will he propose to me? When will he say those words.

I look at my sisters, doing my best to give a none caring shrug as I look back down at the bridal magazine.

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about it."

'WE HAVEN'T TALKED ABOUT IT AT ALL!' My mind screamed out.

"Simon and I never talked about it." Jeanette replied.

"Neither did me or Theodore." Added Eleanor.

I look right down at the pages, trying to hide my face that was twisted with anger.

"I am sure that when the time is right, he will ask." I mutter, wanting them to drop the subject.

But knowing my sisters, they will either keep going until they get something out of me, or until I leave the room. And if I had to leave the room to do that, then I would be more then willing.

"It just surprises me though." Eleanor said. "We can all see how much he clearly loves you. I think crazy for you is the better way to put it. You'd think he would ask first out of Simon or Theodore."

I tried to block out what I just heard. It made me extremely mad, knowing that what she said was true. He was crazy for me, and he showed me everyday just how crazy he was. Like a few days ago, we were just having a nice casual chat, watching the sun set. When I turn to look at him, he suddenly sticks his tongue down my throat. It was like he was waiting the whole time for me to turn to him. He did it that quick.

"I am sure Alvin has his reason." I reply, quietly groaning to myself.

"But Brittany." Jeanette said. "Don't you think-"

I had had enough. My mind was constantly asking me why he hasn't asked me yet. I don't need my sisters asking me that as well. I quickly push myself off the bed, standing up, interrupting Jeanette.

"Trust me. I am sure Alvin has a good reason. There is no need to turn this into a whole issue."

I then quickly jump off my bed, landing on the floor, walking out the door.

"_He'd better have a good reason." _ I mutter with venom, as I walk out.

My whole body was burning up. I could feel the anger course through me with every heart beat. I quickly reach the kitchen, jumping up to the sink, and over to the tap. I push up on the handle, letting the water spray out, as I extend my head out towards the stream, just to get a quick drink. I could feel the light tickle on my nose from the tiny water droplets as my mouth came closer and closer.

Suddenly, something grabbed my sides, pushing me forward. I yelp, as my head was pushed under the running stream. But as soon as my head was pushed in, whatever held my sides pulled me back out, as I heard a all too familiar voice speak out.

"Saved your life."

As soon as I was standing properly again, I look to the source of the voice. And standing there, through my wet bangs and ruined, once flawless hair, stood Alvin, with a large smile across his face, with his paws tucked casually into his hoody.

I pulled the bangs out of my eyes, the raw rage only growing in my body.

"_ALVIN."_

_**I know it sound weird, but all these quotes are one I written down after I heard Tyler say them. Hope they are as helpful to you, as they are to me.**_

**People go day by day, saying they feel sorry for me. **

**Saying I don't deserve the life I got. **

**There are times, when I want to take it back, wondering what it would be like. **

**But what happened in my life, made me who I am. **

**Big issues in life, are part of life. It moulds us into who we are.**

**Sometimes, all you can do, is put a smile on your face, and move on, and only live for the future.**


	3. So Desperate

**So Desperate**

**Brittany's POV**

I glared at Alvin coldly. The water that stoked my once beautiful hair, was now dripping off my head, and onto my shoulders and clothes. Now my clothes were getting ruined because of his stupid move.

"You idiot!" I snap, jerking my head, causing a small spray of water fling off my head, only lightly soaking Alvin.

He just continued smiling at me with that big dumb smile of his. That very same smile that always made me fall in love with him. But right now, love was on the last thing on my mind, I was about to have a emergency.

"I think you should be a little more grateful for someone who saved your life." He teased, taking a step towards me.

I roll my eyes, running my paws over head to pull my bangs out of my eyes.

"You didn't save me you moron." I growl, moving over to the roll of paper towel on the counter.

I rip off a piece, and begin drying off my whole head. As I pull the paper towel away, I could already tell that my hair was a frizzy mess. I look over to a pot sitting on the counter, and could see my reflection. My hair was wild. It looked like a thick bush.

"My beautiful hair." I gasp, quickly jumping off the counter, running to the bathroom.

It would be criminal to keep my hair like this. I had to get it fixed.

I run into the empty washroom, up onto the counter, and grab the small brush that rested in a little cubby that had my name on it. I immediately begin straightening out my hair, feeling the knots coming untangled with every stroke. With every brush, my hair was returning to its former glory.

"You run off without giving me a kiss?"

I freeze, looking just to my left in the mirror, seeing Alvin standing behind me, pretending to look hurt.

"A little privacy Alvin. This is a girls washroom."

"So what?" He said, coming up behind me.

I couldn't move. All I could do was watch his reflection, as he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my body, as he held me tight.

"It is not like you are having a shower or using the toilet. You just have a, 'hair emergency'." He said, with a bit of a mocking tone behind his voice.

I shrugged off what he said, as I concentrated on finishing my hair. But Alvin didn't let go. He rested his chin on my left shoulder, watching me through the mirror. As much as I wanted him to let me go, I couldn't. I just loved this feeling so much. His arms wrapped around me so tightly made me feel so warm and tingly inside. I sighed gently, continuing to away at the wild bush that was my hair.

"I don't know why you are so obsessed with your looks." He said gently into my ear. "To me, you can never be more beautiful."

I could feel a smile grow across my face. My inside completely melted.

Damn him. He always has a way of making my anger disappear.

I set my brush down, reaching for the elastic to tie my hair back. As my paws reach the back of my head, Alvin gently placed his paws on mine. I could feel him take the elastic, as his paws moved down to my shoulders, grabbing my hair, and pulling it back. I watched in the mirror, as he grouped my hair to the back of my head, quickly wrapping the elastic around it, holding it in place.

"How does that look?" He asked, pulling away slightly.

I twist my head left and right, examining the work he did.

"It acceptable." I tease, turning back to look at him with a smile.

He stepped a little closer, wrapping his arms around my body again. He inched his nose close to mine, his golden eyes staring deep into mine.

"Picky picky." He said. "But I guess, everything has to be perfect, so someone who is perfect."

A giggle escaped my lips. I could feel my face heat up. I have been asking myself this since the day I met him. What is it about him that make me turn so giddy?

"And don't you forget that I am perfect."

I quickly press my lips against his. Barely giving him the chance to do it to me. My tongue snaked it's way into his mouth, which quickly hits his. I could feel it begin to wrestle with mine. His tongue lightly traced the tip of mine, forcing a small giggle through my throat. I pull my arms around his body, feeling his soft hoody and I try to tighten my grasp around him. I wanted him really close to me. Really close. But I guess I didn't realize how much I was squeezing Alvin. He abruptly ended the kiss, grabbing my arms.

"Britt. You are crushing me." He gasped.

I immediately loosen my grip, freeing Alvin from my grasp.

"Sorry." I reply, my breathing still heavy and heart still racing from our kiss.

He smiled smugly at me, as he took my paw into his.

"I almost forgot that I had something to tell you earlier."

I roll my eyes, slowly shaking my head.

"Maybe if you didn't dunk my head into the water, you wouldn't get so distracted."

He gave a shrug, as he lead me off the counter.

"When the opportunity for a prank presents itself, I can't say no."

"Idiot." I mutter, as he leads me out of the washroom.

He twisted his head to look back at me, giving me a small pout.

"Better be nicer talking to me Brittany." He said, as he lead me out of my room, heading for his. "I might not feel like giving you the gift I got you."

My heart sped up. My mind sparked, wondering what he could have gotten me.

"What is it?" I ask, as I continue to follow him.

"It is a surprise." He teased, as we walked into his room.

My mind went racing. I was trying not to get my hopes up, but there was still that thing on the back of my mind, thinking that this could be it. He stopped me at the foot at his bed.

"Now close your eyes." He said, as he went underneath.

I immediately shut my eyes, nervously twirling my fingers. My stomach twisted, sweat began forming on my face. I felt like I was in the verge of exploding.

"Okay, open your eyes." His soft voice spoke out.

I slowly open my eyes, looking straight ahead. But he wasn't standing in front of me. I suddenly felt his paw grab mine. I lower my gaze, my heart almost leaping out of my chest, when I saw him down on one knee, holding a velvet box up towards me, wide open.

I couldn't move, I couldn't react. I couldn't stop staring at the ring that rested inside. It was a pink, with two smaller blue diamonds on either side.

"A-A-Alvin." I stutter, my whole body beginning to shake.

"Brittany. I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

I quickly nod, laughing with joy, as tear began forming in my eyes.

"Yes Alvin. I'll marry you."

He immediately takes the ring out of the box, and gently places it on my finger. I hold my paw out in front of me. The ring was so beautiful. I just couldn't believe he finally proposed.

"Alvin. I don't know what to say. It is just so beautiful." I said through tears.

"How do you know it is beautiful when you haven't even seen it yet?"

I look back at Alvin, giving him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Open your eyes, and you will see."

What the heck was he talking about? My eyes were open. I briefly shut my eyes, quickly opening them again.

Alvin still stood in front of me, only this time, he was holding a rectangular box in his arms. I quickly look back down at my paw, and felt my heart sink when I saw the spot where the ring was, was empty. Was it all just my imagination? Am I so desperate for Alvin to marry me, that my mind is beginning to play tricks?

"Stop admiring your nails, and open the box already." He laughed, holding it closer to me.

I look back up at him. He could tell something was bothering me, because his smile quickly disappeared.

"Is something wrong Britt?"

I didn't know what to say. A few seconds ago, I though Alvin proposed to me, only to realize it was all in my mind.

"Yeah. Just a bit shocked you got me a gift." I said, trying to put on a smile.

He must having bought it, because his smile quickly returned.

"A guy can't do anything nice for his girl?" He laughed.

I took the box from his arms, setting it down on the ground, quickly opening it up. I could see some plastic wrapping, as I reach in and pull it way, immediately seeing some sort of pink fabric. I reach inside, pulling it all out.

I gasp when a beautiful pink dress unfolds before me. The bottom of the skirt had a interesting pattern to it, creating small folds and special designs on it. The rest looked like a smooth pink silk fabric, with no straps.

"I thought I'd save you some trouble for the weddings." Alvin said, moving over to my side, as I continued to examine the dress.

"I know you are busy helping your sisters. So I thought I'd help you by getting you a dress you can wear."

It was a beautiful dress. For once, it seemed like Alvin understood my taste in fashion. And the fact that it was a nice one, helped with the disappointment I felt only moments ago. Though I still did feel disappointed, it did help me feel a little better. I fold the dress in my arms, turning back to him with a smile.

"It is beautiful. Thank you Alvie."

I quickly give him a peck on the lips, kneeling back down as I place the dress back into the box.

"Anything for you Britt." He said.

I turn back to him, giving him a smile, while feeling a lump form in my throat.

"Maybe I'll go to my room, and quickly try this on, and see how I look in it."

His smile grew, as he stepped out of the way to let me out.

"I know you'll look beautiful in it." He replied.

I walk out of his room, almost running back to mine.

And I wasn't rushing back out of excitement to try the dress on. It was because I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes. I quickly rush into my room, just as I felt the first tear fall.

"If you'll do anything for me, then why won't you marry me?" I cry.

**Don't hate me for tricking you there. I though it would have been something good to show just how much Brittany wants to get married. **

**Later :)**

**A real friend is someone who will still stay in touch, even after they have moved far away. A real friend is someone, who offers support, when you are at your weakest. A real friend, is someone you know you can tell anything to, and know they won't judge. And most importantly, a real friend is someone you know will always be there for you, to laugh with you, to let you hear the things that you need to hear, that you won't hear from your parents.**


	4. Thinking of You

**Thinking Of You**

**Brittany's POV**

I leaned against the wall of my room for several moments. I tried my best to keep the tears from escaping, to keep them down. But no matter how hard I tried, they slowly dripped out. I could feel the fur on my face becoming wet and mattered, as the tears worked their way down, until it reached my chin. They hung there only briefly, before falling off, and onto the floor.

My breathing was unsteady, and broken by the whimpers starting to escape.

"Why won't you marry me Alvin?" I whimper, slumping onto the floor.

I curl my legs up, digging my face into my knees. I wrap my tail around myself. It was the closest thing I had to someone hugging me.

"I love you. I want to be with you. Do you not want to be with me?"

I knew crying wasn't going to help me solve anything. Plus, I knew Alvin was waiting to see me in my new dress. Not that he deserved to see me in it. I collect myself, take a long, deep calming breath, pulling my face out of my knees.

I look down at the dress resting next to my side, grabbing it, as I stood back up. I hold the dress in my arms, as I move to the washroom. As I walk in, I throw my body in against the door, closing it the last few inches I needed to give me some privacy. I quickly head for the counter, jumping up, immediately seeing my reflection in the mirror.

The fur around my face was a mess, and my eye liner was all smudged.

I decided to ignore my looks for a moment, as I pull my shirt and skirt off. I reach for the dress resting at my feet, and threw it on over my head. It wasn't long before the I saw my reflect looking back, seeing the damage my crying had cause to my make-up.

I take a long hard look at myself, trying to fight the tears that were still seeping out of my eyes. I just felt so torn that Alvin didn't propose. My hopes got too high, and then were ripped right out of me. I could still feel the lump in my throat, but did my best to try and ignore it, as I felt myself slowly regain control.

I adjusted my dress, quickly examining myself in the mirror. It was a really nice dress. Once I probably did my hair, put on the proper make-up, I would probably look really great.

A small tap came from the bathroom door, followed by his voice on the other side.

"How do you look Brittany?"

I look at my face, remembering the mess it was.

Alvin couldn't see me right now. As soon as he saw me, he would know there was something wrong with me. "I look great. What do you expect." I reply, trying to keep the tone of joy behind my voice. Despite how joyous I may sound on the outside, inside, I was still torn up. I'm just luck I am pretty good at acting.

"Can I see?" He asked, as I heard the door beginning to creak.

"NOT YET!" I scream, hoping that he wouldn't come in.

There was silence for a moment, as I quickly thought of a excuse.

"I just need a few moments to fix myself up a bit."

"Alright. Just don't take too long. I really want to see what you look like."

I quickly move over to the area where I kept all my make-up, rummaging for what I needed. As soon as I had everything, I went to work. I quickly clean the fur on my cheeks until it was soft and and clean looking.

I replied the blush that washed away with the tears, until my cheeks were once again a rosy colour. I then grab my eye liner, and go to work. I think I must have broke a record. Because when I normally apply make-up, it takes me a few minutes. But here, I think I did it within thirty seconds.

I examine my work. I couldn't even tell that I had been crying.

"Okay, come on in." I speak out.

I could hear the door creak. I decided to really make Alvin go crazy. I pull my hair tie off, letting fall back down.

As I saw Alvin jump onto the counter, I quickly turn, making my hair twirl around across my face.

Alvin's jaw dropped as soon as he saw me.

His eyes travelled up and down my body, looking completely lost for words.

"So, do you like it?" I ask, twirling around on my toe.

"I-I-I-I." Was all that was able to come out of his mouth.

Seeing his reaction gave me some satisfaction. Maybe also seeing me like this, would help persuade him to finally ask me.

"I need a answer dummy." I said, twirling around again so he could get a good look at me again.

"Y-Y-You look amazing." He said, moving closer to me. Just seeing his reaction to me, was helping to lift my sprits.

"I just can't believe I am with someone as beautiful as you. I am a incredibly lucky chipmunk."

"Your damn right you are lucky." I reply, looking at myself in the mirror. "Considering some of the crap I have to put up with, with you."

"I am not that bad." He replied, coming up behind me, wrapping his arms around my body again.

I roll my eyes, checking to make sure my hair was fine.

"Oh I beg to differ." I said, Turning to look back at him.

I pull my arms around his neck, our faces only millimetres apart.

"You walked out on me when I first told you how I felt about you."

"Which I made up for later." Alvin stated.

He was nuts is he thought that this was the only thing that drove me crazy.

"You brought a strange chipmunk into this house, almost ending our relationship."

"Hey. I sent her packing."

"And you haven't asked me the-" I suddenly stop myself, realizing what was about to come out of my mouth.

"I won't ask you what?" He asked, smiling down at me.

My heart began to flutter. Should I tell him? Maybe I should. But it should take me telling him I want him to marry me to get him to proposes. He should know. He has known me for years. We've been together for years. He should know that we are both ready for the next step, just like our siblings. I bite my tongue, wondering if I should say it.

"I was going….to….say, you haven't asked me what you should wear for the weddings."

I was mentally slapping myself. My reply sounded so stupid. I don't even think Alvin was dumb enough to fall for that.

He looked at me, looking somewhat confused.

"I didn't realize that I needed to go by you for what I was going to wear."

I play with the collar of his hoody, putting on my best smile.

"You chose a dress for me. I should get to choose a suit for you."

He smiled, giving me a quick kiss on my cheek.

"You don't need to Brittany. You have enough to worry about with your sisters weddings. I don't want you to put too much pressure on yourself."

I was already under enough pressure because he hadn't asked me. I don't think that the pressure could get any worse. I could feel the despair deep down staring to rise again.

"Um. Thanks." I replied slowly.

He smiled, as he gave me another quick kiss, and moved away.

"I am thinking of you Britt." He said.

I said nothing as I watch him jump of the counter, quickly walking out of the bathroom. That last thing sent me over the edge. I could immediately feel all the anger and sorrow starting to rise again.

I waited until he was out of the room, then look down at the dress that covered my body.

"Yeah right. Your not thinking of me."

I then grab the top of the dress, pulling it off me. As I pull over my head, I collect it in my arms. I stare at it for a moment, then toss it to the floor as hard as I could. Not that it was going to do anything. It just helped.

I turn to the pile of clothes I was wearing only minutes before, and slowly begin to put them back on.

As soon as I was wearing all of my original clothes again, I jump off the counter, landing near the dress.

He had time to give me a dress. But didn't think about the ring. What the hell goes through that small brain of his?

I pick up the dress, walking back into my room, towards one of my dressers. I immediately went for the top one since it was still slightly open, and throw the dress inside, disappearing from sight.

I let out a long frustrating breath, as I quickly jump up onto my bed. I fall against the pillow, digging my face into the soft fabric. I could feel my anger starting to dissolve into tears. My nose began to turn runny. But I didn't care, I just had to let it all out in some way or another.

I don't know how long I was laying there. Maybe a few minutes, before a small voice interrupted.

"Brittany?"

I pause, using my paw to wipe away the tears on my face, as I look back, to see Jeanette and Eleanor standing near me, both with worried expressions across their faces.

Great. Now they know something is wrong.

"Are you alright?" Eleanor asked.

I sniff, laying my head back down on the pillow.

"I am fine. I just need to be alone right now." I mumble, not bothering to look at them.

"Are you sure Britt?" Jeanette asked. "Because you look very upset."

"No, really?" I reply sarcastically, as annoyance started to replace my anger and sorrow. But there was something else staring to grow. Jealousy.

"You know you can talk to us Britt. Tell us what's wrong." Said Eleanor.

I glare back at my sisters. I must having been giving them quiet a scary look, because they back away by one step.

"What is is about wanting to be alone that you two understand. I don't want to talk. Will you two butt out, and just let me be."

The Jealousy was starting to take over. It wasn't fair they were getting married before me. It wasn't.

"Britt." Jeanette said, as she and Eleanor looked rather hurt. I just wanted them to leave.

"Just leave me alone." I said, falling back onto my pillow, burying my face.

I stayed like that for several moments, before peeking over, seeing that my sisters were now gone.

**Not much of a fan of this chapter. But oh well. It happens.**

**Later :)**

**Some of you may see a mouse trap. But I see free cheese and a challenge. You have to realize your opportunities, and not be afraid of what may occur because of it. It hurts, it will be sudden, even when you are careful. But the awards because of it will be amazing. **


	5. Let It Be

**Let It Be.**

**3rd Person POV**

Jeanette and Eleanor quietly made their way out of the bedroom, hearing the gentle sobs of their sister coming from her bed, muffled by her pillow. The two of them were in utter shock from what just happened. They never saw their sister behave like that.

Never.

Something was bothering her. Something was tearing her apart, and had to be something big. And knowing that she was in pain, but wouldn't allow her own sisters to help and comfort her tore them apart.

"What do you think is upsetting Brittany so much?" Eleanor asked, as she and Jeanette quietly walked down the hall.

Jeanette pulled the glasses off her face, wiping the lenses on her shirt, before putting them back on.

She didn't say a word. The whole situation was really bothering her. The three of them never kept secrets from each other. They always confided in each other when it came to secrets that made them emotional wrecks.

"I don't know." She finally replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Do you think it is something we did? Something we said?" She asked, looking own at Eleanor.

Eleanor shook her head. "I don't think so. At least not that I can recall. Though she did seem a little irritable earlier when she was helping us choose wedding dresses. Especially towards the end, when…."

She and Jeanette the paused in their tracks, looking at each other, coming to a realization.

"You don't think she is mad because Alvin hasn't proposed to her, do you?" Jeanette asked as they both turned to look at each other.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Replied Eleanor. "It all fits together. She got really hostile when we asked her about that. It has got to be because Alvin hasn't asked her yet. It has to be because of him."

"What has that lug nut done now?" Came a frustrated voice.

Both Eleanor and Jeanette froze. They both turned their heads slowly, seeing Simon standing with Theodore, rolling his eyes in annoyance and frustration.

"How long have you two been standing there?" Eleanor asked, hoping they didn't hear everything.

"Enough to know something is bothering Brittany because Alvin hasn't asked her something yet." Theodore replied.

"What did that that big block head do now?" Simon asked, cutting to the chase as he moved over to Jeanette.

"It is nothing important." Jeanette quickly stated, looking down to avoid eye contact.

Every time she looked into his blue eyes, she felt like spilling her guts. It was the way his bright blue eyes appeared. They seemed to majestic to her, she felt like she was in a trance every time she looked into them.

"It has to be more then that." Simon replied. "We just walked by your room, and could hear Brittany crying her eyes out, saying 'Why? Why?' again and again."

"It's nothing." Jeanette replied, still looking down at her feet.

Simon looked to Eleanor, hoping that maybe she would say what she knew. But she too looked down at her feet, not wanting to spill a word.

He knew he would have to do it the hard way. He moved closer to Jeanette, until he was close enough to reach his paw under her chin, slowly lifting her head. Slowly, her head rose higher and higher, her eyes slowly making contact with his. As soon as they were staring eye to eye, Jeanette felt herself turn to jelly. Her face began to burn, as sweat began to form on her head. His bright blues eyes seemed to be piercing into her soul.

"Go on Jeanette. You can tell me."

She felt the words coming up her throat, but forced them down.

Simon moved his head a little closer to hers, then gave her a quick peck on her lips.

"You can trust me Jeanette."

She was now bitting her bottom lip, trying not to let the words that wanted desperately to come out slip off her tongue. Her body was beginning to shake. She looked like she was holding her breath. He knew Jeanette couldn't hold it any longer. She was about to crack. And he was right. Suddenly, she opened her mouth, letting it all escape.

"Brittany is mad because Alvin hasn't proposed to her."

Both Simon and Theodore turned still. There was silence between all of them for several moments. Simon scratched his head, just behind his ear, looking down at the floor.

"So that's what's bothering your sister?"

Both Jeanette and Eleanor nodded.

Simon gave another sigh, looking back at Theodore. The two exchanged a quick glance, before looking back to their fiancés.

"Are you guys sure that is why?" Simon asked.

"What do you mean we're sure? It all adds up." Eleanor exclaimed. "She got defensive when we asked her about Alvin and when she though he might ask her."

Simon gave a long frustrated sigh, slowly shaking his head.

"Did you see Alvin anywhere?" Jeanette asked.

Simon looked back at her, gesturing towards the back door.

"He is sitting outside, reading a magazine."

Jeanette then began to walk towards the back door. But as soon as she past Simon, he reached out, grabbing her arm.

"And what is it exactly you plan on doing?" He asked, looking her straight in her eyes.

"I am going to let him know what exactly he is doing to our sister." She stated.

"Don't get involved." Simon said, letting go of her arm.

Both Jeanette and Eleanor's jaw dropped, looking at Simon in disbelief.

"You can't be serious Simon." Eleanor said. "Brittany is in her room right now, crying her eyes out. Do you really expect us to just stand around, and do nothing."

"Nothing is exactly what we should do." Simon replied. "If Brittany is upset because Alvin hasn't proposed, then it is their problem. If we stick our noses into it, we'll be dragged into whatever fight might result because of this. I finally worked up the courage to ask you to marry me. I don't want it all undone, by some little tiff that I think doesn't involve us."

"But, our sister?" Eleanor said.

"Will finder own way to deal with it." Continued Simon. "It is none of our business."

Jeanette looked to Theodore, knowing he had the softer heart.

"Theodore, you agree with me and Ellie right?"

Theodore's face turned really nervous, as he looked at Jeanette, then to Eleanor. He stared at her for the longest time, as she returned a hopeful smile too him. He briefly looked to Simon, before looking down at his feet.

"I am going to have to go with Simon on this one." Theodore said.

Jeanette and Eleanor's jaws dropped even further, looking at their fiancés in complete and utter disbelief.

"You mean you guys aren't even going to try and help with this?" Eleanor said, looking right at Theodore.

"It is not that we don't want to." Simon cut in. "Trust me, I think Alvin is being stupid, not proposing to Brittany. This goes beyond his normal stupidity. But look at what is already happening because of this. It looks like you two are pretty mad right now at us because we don't want to do anything. But like I said. This is something for them to figure out. We have our own worries to be concerned about. Alvin and Brittany have theirs. We need to let it be."

"But Simon." Jeanette said.

He quickly held up his paw, stopping her from speaking.

"Jeanette, please. Just trust me on this. I am sure whatever problem they are having, they will work it out. They always have."

Jeanette looked back towards Eleanor, as the two slowly sunk their heads.

"Alright." Eleanor mumbled. "We'll stay out of it. Only if our sister refuses to tell us. If she comes to us, then we will help."

"That is good enough for me." Replied Simon.

* * *

><p>Later that night, just before super, everyone was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Expect for Brittany, who remained in her room most of the day. Dave constantly went to the bed room door, asking her if she was fine. But the only reply he got was a 'Just need to be alone right now.' This made Jeanette and Eleanor more upset.<p>

But they could also feel anger towards the one causing their sister this. Their gazes occasionally turned to Alvin, who was laying on his stomach, his head resting on his arms, watching the TV. It just made the two more angry. Here was their sister, in her room the whole day, and he didn't even bother to get up, and see if she was alright.

"Super everyone." Dave called from the kitchen.

Everyone immediately hopped off the couch, running into the kitchen, climbing up the chairs, until they reached the top of the table. Dave had all their meal already waiting, as well as a plate for Brittany, as he sat down in front of his own meal.

"Do you girls know if Brittany will be coming out of her room to join us?" He asked, looking to Jeanette and Eleanor.

They both gave unsure shrugs.

"I been meaning to ask. Does anyone know what has been bothering her today?" Alvin asked.

Jeanette and Eleanor's heads snapped towards Alvin, glaring at him coldly.

"Your her boyfriend!" Snapped Eleanor. "Don't you think you should be going and asking her yourself?"

He gave a small shrug, looking someone confused by the sudden out burst.

"I would if she wanted to talk to me. But she hasn't asked me anything, so I am just going to let her be."

Jeanette rolled her eyes.

"You have a lot to learn about girls Alvin." She said, looking down at her food. "She does want to talk. But she wants you to go to her. It is not the other way around."

"Well then, I'll talk to her when I am done with my super." He replied, looking down at his food.

"Alvin." Dave said sternly, his voice deep and serious.

Alvin rolled his eyes, looking up at his father.

"What did I do now Dave?"

"Remember what I told you. Treat your girl like a princess. Don't put off talking to her. She is clearly upset, and needs someone to talk to. Just go to her room, and see what you can do."

Alvin looked around the table, seeing all eyes were one him. He gave a small annoys sigh, before standing up on his feet.

"Fine. I'll go talk to her."

He quickly jumped off the table. A shiver went up his spine, as he still felt all the eyes on him until he was out of sight. He gave a small sigh of relief when he was, quickly turning to the chipettes bedroom. The door was open only by a small crack, but large enough for him to squeeze through.

He peered in through the crack, looking to Brittany's bed, as he tapped his paw on the door.

"Knock, knock." He said wit a small laugh.

He looked to Brittany's bed, and could see her peering over the edge at him, giving him the coldest look he had ever seen her give him.

"Uh oh." He thought, as he moved over to the bed.

**Sorry to leave you hangin. Just so you know about Tyler's quote below, he didn't really do this. He just said it as a example, even though it is a little gross. **

_**Life is about finding new and unique solutions to old problems. You have to be creative, and try things nobody else would. Like when you have a cough. Don't drink the medicine. Instead, before you go to bed, eat a whole box of ex-lax. When you wake up the next morning, you'll be afraid to cough.**_


	6. Tell Me

**Tell Me**

**3rd Person POV**

Alvin slowly and cautiously made his way towards Brittany's bed, unable to take his eyes off her as she kept hers on him. It was by far the most frightening look she had ever given him. It made a bad shiver run down his spine, as the fur on the back of his neck stood up. It was even more frightening then the ones Dave gives him when he was mad.

As he reached the foot of her bed, he took a moment, taking a deep breath, before grabbing the covers, and climbing up. Before he reached the top, he paused as he put a caring smile on his face, trying his best not to show any fear. After only a second, he reached the top, climbing over the ledge, looking down towards Brittany.

She continued to glare coldly at him, her eyes red, her fur a mess.

"Hey Britt." He said nervously, as he stood up straight. "Is something bothering you?"

Her eyes narrowed, as she lowered her head. "How in the world could you tell?" She replied sarcastically, her voice filled with anger.

Alvin nervously scratched the back of his head. He moved over to her, sitting down next to her, putting his arm and tail around her shoulder and body. Just as he was about to reach out, and stroke her check, she pulled his arm off, and shifted her body a little further away from him. He could tell she was really mad at something. But the question was what.

"Talk to me Brittany. Tell me what is wrong." He asked, moving closer to her again.

She continued looking away, not wanting to look at him. "Are really asking me what is wrong Alvin?" She said with a tone of disbelief.

"Uh, I guess I am." He replied, unsure of what to say.

Brittany scoffed, turning further away from him. "You are unbelievable. You really need to ask me what is wrong?"

Alvin crawled around Brittany so he was again face to face. But as soon as he did, Brittany looked the other way.

"I have to, because this is all really confusing." He replied. "This morning, you were all love and kisses when I gave you that dress. And in a matter of hours, you completely break down. So forgive me if I am not grasping what is happening here."

"That isn't the only thing you can't seem to grasp." She muttered coldly.

"What dos that mean?" Alvin exclaimed, moving in front of her again, only to have her look away.

He was really starting to get annoyed by it.

"Brittany. Don't play these child games. Just look at me."

She remained still for a moment, then slowly began to turn her head towards him, giving him a uncaring look.

Alvin gave a bit of a relieved sigh, before returning to what he previously asked.

"So? What did you mean when you said it isn't the only thing I can't grasp?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "It is nothing." She grumbled.

"Oh it is something. Otherwise you wouldn't have brought it up, whatever it is."

"What is the point of telling you Alvin?" She said, looking down at her paws. "If you can't seem to get it, then what is the point of telling you."

"Because I hate seeing you like this. If it is something I did, something I said, then tell me. I don't want to see you like this because of me. I want to try and help you feel better. Please, just tell me. I promise I will help you. I promise that I will do what is right."

Brittany looked back up at him, looking at him for several seconds, like she was trying to find something.

He held his breath, waiting for the answer he desperately needed to help the girl he loved to feel better.

Brittany then shook her head, looking back down. "No Alvin. If you were able to do what is right. You would have done it a long time ago."

'What the heck is her problem?' Alvin thought. 'Is she expecting me to know what is wrong?'

"If you wanted to help me, you would have done it already." She continued.

Alvin finally reached his point, unable to hold himself back any longer.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS I COULD HAVE DONE!" He snapped, throwing his arms into the air. "HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO HELP, WHEN YOU DON'T WANT TO TELL ME? TELL ME WHAT IT IS, AND I WILL MAKE IT RIGHT."

Brittany then jumped to her feet, glaring down at him. "WHY SHOULD I? IF YOU REALLY CARED, YOU WOULD KNOW WHAT IT IS THAT IS BOTHERING ME."

"You know I care for you with all my heart Brittany?" Alvin replied, trying to keep his voice calm, as he stood up. "You know that I love you with everything I have. But I don't know what it is that that is bothering you. You have been completely normal for the last few months. Even this morning, but quickly went down hill from there. So yes. I admit, I don't know what is bothering you. But don't say I don't care about you when you know it isn't true."

"Then how come you haven't asked me?" She said, tears running from her eyes.

Alvin's jaw dropped, shaking his head. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" He shouted out.

"THEN WHAT IS THE POINT OF TELLING YOU, IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND." Brittany screamed.

"THEN WHAT IS THE POINT OF BRINGING IT UP, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO TELL ME!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"BECAUSE IF YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT, THEN I KNOW YOU TRUELY LOVE ME."

"I DO TRUELY LOVE YOU BRITT. I LOVE YOU WITH MY HEART, AND MY SOUL. BUT I AM NOT PSYCHIC. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT. JUST TELL ME."

"I WILL NOT ALVIN. I WILL NOT TELL YOU. IF YOU DON'T KNOW, THEN MAYBE I WAS WRONG ABOUT YOU."

Alvin shook his head, giving up as he walked away from Brittany. "I see there is no point in trying to talk to you. You are clearly too upset to try and get a decent reply out of."

"Fine by me. I don't want to talk to you anyway." Brittany huffed, turning to look away.

Both of them were shaking with anger. Alvin moved towards the end of her bed, about to jump off, when he looked back towards Brittany. He could see her curled up on her side, digging her face into her blankets and pillow, her body rising up and down as her muffled cries fill his ears.

He sighed, looking down briefly, before heading back over to her. She didn't seem to notice him, as she kept her face buried. He got got down on his knees, hovering over her. He held his paw over her body, hesitating for a moment, then placed it on her side just above her waist. She seemed to flinch from his touch, briefly stopping her crying.

Alvin leaned forward, so his mouth was next to her ear. He didn't say anything for a moment. Part of him was still angry, but another part was torn, knowing that some how, he was causing the girl he loved, so much pain.

"I am sorry Brittany." He whispered into her ear. "I am sorry for not knowing what it is I can do to help you feel better. And I am sorry for yelling at you. Just know that I love you. And will do anything I can for you."

He then leaned in, kissing the side of her neck, and stood back up. He remained still for a moment, then turned for the edge of the bed, quickly jumping off the side. Brittany pulled her head out of her pillow, lifting it just enough so she could see Alvin walking out of the room.

Her eyes burned from all the tears, her chest ached, her nose was runny, and her face felt heavy and wet. She looked at the door, watching as Alvin as he walked out.

"Then just ask me Alvin." She whispered to herself. "Just tell me you want to be with me. Tell me you want to share your life with me. Tell me, you want to marry me."

* * *

><p>Alvin made his way to the kitchen, holding his paws against his temples. His throat was slightly sore from the yelling. His mind was constantly on Brittany as he tried to figure out what it may be he did, that upset her so much. Did he miss something? Was she dropping clues to what was bothering her? But he couldn't think of any. Either he was bad at detecting signals, or Brittany was giving any clues at all.<p>

As he entered the kitchen, he could hear everything go silent. He moaned to himself, slowly raising his head, as he saw everyone at the table looking towards him.

"She, doesn't feel much like talking right now." Alvin said, moving towards the table.

"And you just left her alone?" Jeanette said, looking down at him from her spot.

"What was I suppose to do?" Alvin replied, looking up at her. "She didn't want to tell me what was wrong. She hates my guts right now. I don't think I am the best person to be keeping her company right now."

"Maybe all she wants is to be with you." Eleanor replied coldly.

Alvin looked up towards her, glaring at her. "Do you know something about why she is like this?" He asked.

Eleanor looked away, avoiding eye contact with him. "That is something you need to ask Brittany." She replied.

"I already tried that." Alvin huffed, his voice getting agitated. "And she didn't want to tell me. So if you know what is bothering her, tell me so I can end this stupid little mind game."

"Like I said." Eleanor replied. "You'll have to talk to Brittany."

Alvin threw his arms into the air, exasperating. "Are you girls going to be playing these mind games on me as well? Because I am in no mood for them right now."

Jeanette and Eleanor said nothing. They only looked at each other, exchanging glances.

Alvin shook his head, turning back into the hallway as he stuffed his paws into his pockets.

"If no one is going to give me a straight answer, then I am heading to bed early."

"Alvin." Dave called out from his spot. "Don't take your anger out on the girls."

Alvin looked back at Dave, rolling his eyes. "If somebody would give me a straight answer, then I wouldn't have too." He said, continuing to his room.

He could hear Dave angrily calling his name, but ignored it as he walked into his room, moving over to his bed, jumping up onto the sheet. He let out a long sigh, as he collapsed onto his pillow, looking up at the ceiling.

"If you would only tell me Brittany."

**_On TV, they have a weather channel for 24 hour weather broadcasts. I use something like that. It is called the window, and is a lot more accurate. In life, you can't always rely on others. Sometimes, you have to rely on your own judgement, in order to make a planned decision._**


	7. Bad Ideas

**Bad Ideas**

**Brittany's POV**

The days went by. Me and Alvin hardly said a single word to each other. Every time when I'd see him, I'd look away, and when he'd see me, he'd look away. I was still feeling angry with him. My body still burned with hate when I thought about everything.

What he yelled at me, what he said. Was he really that clueless? Could he not get the idea? A monkey could figure it out. How come he couldn't?

All these thing made me so mad that heart would go wild, and the heat increase in my body every time I thought about it. My jaw would become so clenched, that I would be grinding my teeth.

But there was another part of me that was also tearing itself apart with regret. It was because of what he said to me before he walked out of the room. When he kneeled down next to me, and whispered in my ear.

_'I am sorry Brittany. I am sorry for not knowing what it is I can do to help you feel better. And I am sorry for yelling at you. Just know that I love you. And will do anything I can for you.' _

To me, it told me he still loved me, that he still cared for me. But I just couldn't deny what my mind and heart were telling me. The voices that were louder then what my soul was saying.

That if he loved me, then why didn't he ask me? It was driving me crazy.

And here is a example to show just how crazy I am about it. One thing nobody knows, that I haven't told anyone. Not even my sisters. But I have been going on the internet a lot, about marriage, relationships. I have been reading from sites about girls saying how there men seemed to know when they wanted to get married. About how they said they felt such a connection, that they could tell what the other wanted.

Some were head over heels in love, getting married after only two years. Some in less than one.

Me and Alvin have been together for two years, and have known each other a lot longer.

It made me so jealous. The only thing that made me feel a little better were the few girls, who wondered about their man, when he would ask. A lot of them were having the same the same doubts and worries I was.

But compared to how many were happy and getting married, it seemed like a single ant compared to a whole colony.

And I know what all of you are thinking. It seems like I was becoming obsessed with this. Am I am obsessed. I think I am so obsessed, that it is going beyond creepy. I was nuts on everything about it. I even found myself watching those corny reality shows about women looking for wedding dresses or women getting married.

My sisters would have Dave buy them bridal magazines to give them ideas for their weddings. And every time when I was alone, and when they weren't around, I would take the magazines, and read them. I would look at the different kind of wedding women were having. I was putting myself in their shoes.

I imagined what it would be like to be them. Wearing the dress, with family and friends around me. With Alvin standing at the end of the aisle, looking at me, wearing a small black tux. The sweet glimmer in his eyes, that loving smile, that nervous face.

I would imagine us saying those two words to each other, as we pull into a kiss as we are pronounced husband and wife.

Every time I did though, I would loose track of time. I would only brought back to reality by a sound, which was usually Dave and everyone returning from going out somewhere.

I would then rush to return the magazines back to the way they were before I got my paws on them. I would always just finish in the nick of time.

I know. Like I said, I am obsessed. But you try loving someone for several years, and not want to desperately asked the question. I love Alvin, and just want to be with him. I want to be closer to him then I already am. But how could I, how could I persuade him to get him to ask me.

There were a few articles that I read, that gave me a idea. It was idea that I wasn't that crazy about. In terms of how good the idea is, I would rate it a 2 out of 10. It is that bad. The articles I read, were about girls, who got their man to marry them, by getting pregnant.

Yeah, see. Not a wild idea.

But it was there in my head, and it was adoption I was considering. Like I said a while ago, Alvin could seem to keep his hands off me. Maybe he would be willing to, you know, show our love for each other if I am willing to.

We never have done it yet, but we have always talked about it, saying we'll do it when we both are ready.

But there had to be other option, another way. Another way to get him to to propose. I am smarter then that. I know better. But right now, I am so blinded by love and desperation, my mind is making up this stupid idea. One part was telling me to do it, the other saying 'No. It is a bad idea.'

The days soon added up into a week. Me and Alvin still weren't talking. But I tried putting it all behind me, while I tried to help my sisters plan their weddings. Which was pretty much useless, because planning their wedding kept reminding me of what was going on with me and him.

Jeanette was going to be the first one. She was going to get married in about a week and a half. She was going to be having her wedding in a small reception hall. She just wanted mostly family and close friends. Eleanor, she was going to be about two weeks later in the same hall.

They were more excited then I have ever seen them. Each day that went by, they were becoming more and more ecstatic.

I felt angry with myself. Here they were, about to experience one of the happiest things in life, and I was still jealous. But, I did my best to keep a smile on my face and be as supportive as I could.

Me and my sisters sat in the living room, on the coffee table, going over some of the small details now for their weddings. It was mostly going over the wedding invites, and replies.

For the last week though, my sisters have been acting very weird around me. Not only them, but Simon and Theodore as well. I don't know exactly what it is, but I occasionally see them glancing at me in a odd way. It is like they know something.

And right now, my sisters were doing the same thing. If was like they were about to say something to me, but would always hesitate. There was this sort of awkward tension between us, that was only about to get more awkward.

"So Brittany. Have you and Alvin started talking to each other yet?" Jeanette asked, looking down at the invites.

"No. We haven't said a word to each other." I reply rather coldly, the sound of his name making me feel angry.

"He hasn't even tried talking to you, or made the first move?" Eleanor asked.

I roll my eyes. What was happening between me and him was none of their business.

"No. He hasn't." I said, looking down to the mountain of papers I had in front of me.

The next words that I heard, suddenly made me freeze, and all my muscles tense up.

"He will ask you one day Brittany. You just have to be patient." Jeanette said quietly.

My head jerks up, my face burning, as I look to my sisters, who were looking back at me.

"What are you talking about?" I reply really quietly.

My sisters look at each other briefly, before looking back.

"We know you are upset because he hasn't proposed to you yet." Eleanor replied.

I was burning with embarrassment. How could they have found out? If it was that obvious that my sisters clued in, then how come Alvin couldn't?

""What makes you think that, that is what this is all about?" I said, hoping I could lead them a different way.

"It is pretty obvious." Jeanette replied. "The biggest give away is when we asked you when you thought Alvin was going to propose."

I mentally curse, looking away from my sisters to avoid their glares.

"We know you are upset by all this Britt." Eleanor continued. "But you know he loves you. Don't be mad at him for something he doesn't even know about."

"Easy for you guys to say." I sneered. How could they say something like that. They don't know what it is like for me. "You guys are getting married, tying the knot. I am still only at girlfriend status. Do you have any idea how desperate I am? I am even considering getting myself-" I quickly stopped myself.

I almost let slip. It almost came out. If they were to find out what I was thinking, they would freak.

"You were planning on what?" Eleanor asked, as the stared at me intently.

Once again, I had to quickly think on my feet.

"I was thinking of getting myself a ring, and proposing to him."

My chest remained in a knot. Before I could let anything else slip, I quickly jump up, bolting off the table, and towards my room. As I run out into the hallway, I briefly look back, hoping they weren't following. And to my small relief, they weren't.

Suddenly, I hit something.

My vision turned black, as I felt myself striking into what ever it was I hit. And whatever it was, it tumbled with me on the floor. After a few painful seconds, I finally came to rest right on top of it.

"Brittany. Are you alright?"

I slowly open my eyes, looking to the source of the voice, and could see a blurry outline of blue and green that quickly turned into Simon and Theodore, kneeling down to help me up.

If they were standing there, then that had to mean…

Slowly, I turn my head back to what I was on top of, and could see a large yellow letter A, with the red surrounding it. And just above it, the shocked eyes of Alvin, blinking several times, as he tried to regain his senses.

"Ouch." He muttered, beginning to sit up.

I roll off his body, his eyes suddenly catching me, as we both froze.

**This is probably one of the saddest quotes I ever heard Tyler say. :'(**

_**People say tears aren't a sign of weakness, they are a sign of trying too long to be strong. My whole life, I had to be strong. The tears did come, the pain was there. But I had to be strong, for my brother. He was in it all as much as me. I am not a crier, but it doesn't mean that it makes me some sort of freak. We all have a breaking point, some just have higher ones then others. But when your point is reached, don't hide in the corner, and comfort yourself, letting them echo out into nothing. You don't want that, I made that mistake too many times. I never reached out. Go to those you trust most, those you know that will help you through the hard times. You need all the support you can get. **_


	8. Show Me

**Show Me**

**Brittany's POV**

I pushed myself back up onto my feet, while Simon and Theodore grabbed Alvin's arms, helping him to his feet. He groaned, as he twisted is head. I was expecting him to snap at me. I was expecting that he would get angry, saying I should watch where I am going. But he just said nothing.

He just brushed himself off, fixing his hoody.

"Why were you running so fast?" Simon asked, looking to me.

I said nothing. I just rubbed my arm, looking away from the boys. It was creating a awkward and tense atmosphere around us.

"She was running from us." Jeanette's voice from behind me spoke out.

Great. All six of us together, with things the way they are between me and Alvin. This isn't going to be pretty.

"Why did you run Britt?" Eleanor asked, as they came into my view.

I still said nothing. Talking is what almost made me tell my sisters everything. If I kept my mouth shut, nothing would be revealed.

I nervously look up, my gaze meeting Alvin's. He just stared back at me. His eyes were filled with hurt and confusion. I knew what he was thinking. He wanted to know what was going on in my head. He wanted to know why I was giving him such a hard time.

It ripped me apart knowing this, while also making me angry at the same time.

Simon must have noticed something, because I could hear him clear his throat.

"Why don't we give them a little privacy." He said, guiding my sisters and Theodore away.

Me and Alvin remained staring at each other for several moments, unsure of what to do. My heart was thumping, sweat was starting to form on my head. Was I the one who would have to make the first move?

Alvin the cleared his throat, stepping to the side as he gestured to my bedroom.

"Let's go and talk somewhere a little more private." He said.

I found myself suddenly nodding, as I slowly walk past him. I suddenly felt his paw come to rest on the small of my back, as he walked along beside me, guiding me to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

Simon lead everyone back into the living room, as he and Theodore joined their fiancés on the table. Without saying a word, he and Theodore sat down, and began to go through the invites.

"So what exactly happened to make Brittany dash away like that?" Simon asked, concentrating on the pile of invites in front off him.

Jeanette and Eleanor nervously looked at each other. Simon raised his eyes, looking at the two when he didn't hear a reply.

"You told her, didn't you? You told her that you know."

The two looked back at Simon.

"She's our sister Si." Jeanette replied. "She is a mess. Looked at what happened between her and Alvin. Maybe if we said something, she wouldn't be going through this right now."

"There is no way to know for sure." He replied. "If we got involved, we could have been dragged down with those two."

"How could you not want to try and help your brother out through this?" Eleanor asked, her tone filled with disbelief.

"It is not that I don't." He replied. "But one thing is clear with Alvin. When he is in trouble, he always manages to drag us all down as well if we get involved."

"And I'd rather not lose you Ellie." Theodore added, giving her a shy smile.

She smiled back, looking down with slight embarrassment. "Thanks Theo." She said timidly.

Simon continued to stare at Jeanette, as she looked down.

"I just hate seeing my big sister like this." She whispered.

Simon the stood up, moving over towards her. As soon as he was close enough, he got down on his knees right in front of her. She raised he head, looking into his soft blues eyes. He extended his arms out, slowly wrapping them around her body, pulling her into a hug. She quickly puller her arms around him, quickly pulling him close.

"I will be here for you Jeanette. I always will. Brittany and Alvin will work things out. They always do."

Jeanette pulled away enough so she could again look him in the eye. She quickly planted her lips on him, making him briefly freeze. He then relaxed, pulling Jeanette closer to him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few moments, she pulled away, giving Simon her normal shy smile.

"Thanks Si. Love you."

He returned a nervous smile, rubbing the back of his head. "Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

Alvin briefly stopped, allowing me to walk into my room first, before quickly following me in. My heart was escalating. I didn't know what he was going to say, or do. I kept my back turned to him, afraid to look at him. I could feel him come up behind me. He was close. I could feel the hair on the back of my head gently sway from his breathing.

"Brittany. I -" He suddenly fell silent, sounding like he couldn't find the words he wanted to say.

I slowly turn around, my heart thumping a trillion times a second. I slowly twist my head, suddenly feeling my heart melt when I saw his soft eyes that I haven't seen in over a week looking at me. My legs were starting to turn weak, my whole body almost crumbled. But I kept my composure, no matter how much I wanted to run into his arms.

He took a deep breath, placing his paws into his hoody.

"How long are we going to act like this?" He asked, staring into my eyes. "I mean, we're grown ups, and we are acting like children. All for something I don't even know about."

His word wracked my body with guilt. But he should know. He should. It must be obvious. I wanted him to propose to me on his own. Not because I asked him to. It was for that reason I wasn't going to tell him.

"So please, I am begging you. Tell me what I did wrong. Tell me so I can right the wrong I did on you, and make you happy."

I shut my eyes, lowering my head so I could hide my face.

Alvin took another step closer to me. He was just in front of me. His paws gently came to rest on my hips. I could feel a small tingle from my nose, as I felt his nose come so close to mine.

"Please, tell me." He whispered, resting his forehead against the top of my head.

The tears were already starting to gather, my paws began to tremble.

"I can't Alvin. I can't." I replied, my breathing turning into slivers.

"Then how am I suppose to help you, if you won't tell me?" He asked.

I slowly look up, forcing him to move his head off of mine. I look back into his eyes, trying my best to keep the tears in my eyes from making everything blurry.

"You have to find out for yourself Alvin. You have to learn on your own."

"Why are you making this so hard for me? I don't know what it is that I could possible do."

He then stepped away, turning his back to me, running his hands through his hair.

"You love me Alvin, right?" I asked.

He suddenly looked back at me, staring at me like I was asking a stupid question. "Of course I do. I love you Brittany. I always will."

There was only one thing that my mind was telling me to do, that was going against everything else that I believed in.

"Then meet me tonight, in the back yard, at midnight, alone."

He looked at me, looking confused. "Why alone."

I just wave it away. "Don't ask. Do you promise?"

He gave a small nod, as I returned a small smile.

I know what you are all thinking. I am crazy, beyond measure, for going through with this idea. Well, I am crazy. Crazy in love. I am going to do this, and any regrets or hardships that come from it, I am going to have to live with. I am willing to face them.

* * *

><p>I sat in the back yard, wearing my pink night gown. I was sitting on a small pillow that I brought out from the closet in my room, along with a towel to act as a blanket. It was a small thing, only about a foot in size, but big enough for me, and Alvin.<p>

I lay back on the small cushion, looking up at the stars. Well, with all the city lights, it was more of a light haze, mixed with the lights of aircrafts flying over. My whole body gently trembled with nervousness and anticipation. I was ignoring all of the second thoughts that tried to make themselves heard. I was going to do it. I wasn't going to let anything stop me.

"Brittany?"

I quickly sat up, seeing Alvin standing next to the pillow, his face looking more confused then ever.

"Planning a night together sleeping under the stars?" He said, giving a small chuckle.

"There won't be any sleeping tonight Alvin." I reply, trying to give him a flirtatious look.

As soon as I said that, the small smile on his face disappeared, replaced by a open jaw.

"Wait, are you saying-?" He quickly fell silent, but I give him the answer by giving him a nod.

He began to tremble, looking at me in disbelief. "I didn't think you would be ready so soon." He said, looking at me.

I could tell he was extremely nervous. His voice was very close to stuttering.

"I am ready Alvin." I reply, laying down on my side.

"Well, I am not sure if I am." He replied, coming up onto our 'bed' and kneeling down next to me.

"Please Alvin. If you love me, then show me."

His whole body was beginning to tremble. His hand were barely able to keep still. He looked at me, taking in a nervous breath.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

I nod, trying my best to stay as calm as possible.

He remained still, hardly moving a muscle. It was clear he wasn't going to start without a little motivation. I quickly sat up, throwing my arms around him, pulling him into a kiss as we both fell onto our sides. And it didn't take long before I felt his paws beginning to trace my body.

**Uh Oh. What's going to happen? You just going to have to wait and find out.**

_**I am proud of myself. I finished the puzzle in just 6 months while the box said 2 to 4 years. No matter how hard something is, you always need to keep trying. It will have it's headaches. But the biggest head you experience is when you don't finish. And the feeling you get when you do over come is beyond words.**_


	9. Loving Warmth

**Hey everyone. Bet you weren't expecting me posting so soon. Well, I wasn't either. I was typing as fast as I could to get this chapter to you all. I know you are all anticipating what will happen. Don't worry, this story is no where near done. **

**PS. I couldn't delete your reviews from the last chapter, so you might have to do anonymous reviews. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Loving Warmth**

**Brittany's POV**

I laid back onto the pillow, looking up at the sky. My heart was racing, sweat stuck to my fur, it felt like my hair was a mess, my head was dizzy, and I was completely out of breath. But I felt incredibly thrilled.

It was like a loving warmth had spread through my whole body. It was like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. I thought I was already close to Alvin, but now I felt even closer. Really close.

I never knew I could feel anything like that. I didn't know it felt like that. It was amazing.

I look over to Alvin, who was laying on his side, smiling warmly at me.

I smile back, turning onto my side so we could be face to face. I think I just love him even more now. It was like everything that happened to us past week never happened. It all seemed like a distant memory.

He inched a little closer. I could still feel the heat from his body. He placed his paw right paw on my side, gently moving it up and down, as he smiled.

"Britt. That…was….incredible." He said, sounding like he didn't know the words to describe it.

I didn't know how to describe it. Incredible is the best word I could even think of, but not even that came close.

"Beyond incredible." I reply, nuzzling my nose close to his.

"I love you so much Britt." He said, as he repeatedly lightly kissed my lips.

I give a small giggle, as the contact sends small waves of pleasure through me.

"I love you too Alvie." I reply between kisses.

His paws gently traced my body, continuing to send shivers through me. Time almost seemed to stop. I don't know how long we were making out. Maybe minutes or hours. But I didn't care. I never been in more love with him. He soon stopped, to my disappointment, looking at me with a large smirk.

"What made you decided tonight was the night?"

I freeze. I didn't expect him to ask me that kind of question. I wasn't prepared to answer.

"What?' I ask, pretending like I didn't hear.

"Why did you decide that tonight is the night?" He asked again, still keeping that huge smirk on his face.

I knew I couldn't tell him the real reason. That I want him to marry me, so did this to get pregnant to get him to ask me. But now that it happened, that pregnancy idea is so stupid. But the results behind it were amazing.

I just give a small cute shrug, eyeing him flirtatiously. "I just love you, that is all. I figure it was time to finally show it."

"You showed it alright." He laughed, before kissing the top of my head.

I cuddle close to his body, as we both lay back onto the pillow, looking up at the sky, enjoying each others company.

"What time do you think it is?" I ask.

He said nothing for several moments, I could feel on of his paws gently playing with my ear, sending a relaxing feeling through me.

"Who knows. I could be almost morning for all I know."

I then sit up, looking down at him. "Maybe we should head to bed then. If we are spotted by Dave, or any of our siblings, we are dead."

He looked up at me, giving me a small pouting face.

"Awww. Do we have to? I was really enjoying laying here with you tonight."

"Okay." I reply, giving him a sly smile, giving off sarcasm. "Lets just lay here then, in each other's embrace, with only this blanket covering us, and wait for Dave and our siblings to find us."

His pout immediately disappeared, taking on a serious tone. "You just had to say that, didn't you?" He muttered.

I giggle, moving closer to him, our mouths only a small distance apart.

"Cheer up. We have plenty of opportunities to be alone, now that my sisters weddings are coming up. You and I can spend a lot more time together."

I then press my lips onto his, as I felt his paw rest on the back of my head. I smile behind our kiss, before pulling away.

"Now, let clean up, and go to our separate beds, for now." I hint, giving him a flirtatious wink.

He smiled back, using his feet to kick off the blanket that covered our bodies. As soon as he did, the cold night air hit me, making me shiver.

And of course, Alvin noticed, as he wrapped his arms around my body.

"I'll warm you up Britt." He chuckled, holding me close to his body.

I roll my eyes, quickly pushing him away.

He looked at me rather disappointed, as I playfully shake my head.

"I don't need you all the time to keep me warm Alvin." I reply, grabbing my night gown that rested on the ground next to our 'bed.' I quickly throwing it over my body, giving me some warmth.

"That's not fair." He replied, grabbing the blanket, neatly folding it in his arms.

"Munk up Alvin." I said, as I grab the pillow. "You already got to do something very special with me tonight."

"Still doesn't mean I want to hold you close to me."

I completely melted when I heard him say that. I smiled at him, as he smiled at me. That warm loving feeling was completely enveloping me. I think my love for him only was growing more and more.

We remained smiling at each other for a few moments, before moving back to the house.

As me and him reach the small pet door, he briefly peers in, then gives me the thumbs up, as we go inside. The house was still as silent as it was when I walked outside.

Me and Alvin slowly move over to the laundry room, going up to the hamper, and throwing the pillow and blanket in.

He then took my paw, leading me out into the hallway, and up to my bedroom door.

As we stood in front of my door, he grabbed my other paw, holding them both. He smiled at me warmly, making me blush.

"Good night Brittany. I love you."

I wrap my arms around his neck, as he placed his paws on my waist. My heart was still racing.

"Good night Alvie. I love you too."

He gave me a quick kiss, before slowly pulling away, and walking back to his room. I shivered a bit, not wanting him to go. I still wanted to be close to him, in his arms. But I knew that we had to go to bed, before anyone became aware of what we did.

I quietly walk back into my room, moving over to my bed. I quickly scurry up the sheet, avoiding making any nose that would wake my sisters. I move across the top, then lay down against my pillow. I pull my pink comforters over my body, and look to my night stand. My eye almost bulge out of my sockets, when I see it was four thirty in the morning.

In only a few hours, everyone would be getting up. I lay my head back, getting comfortable. And that was when the exhaustion hit me like a tone of bricks. My eye lids quickly became heavy, as the world disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>"Brittany. Brittany."<p>

I could feel my body being pushed back and forth gently. I groan as I slowly open my eyes, seeing nothing but blinding light. After a few seconds, my eyes finally adjusted to the light, as I could see my sisters standing over me.

"Oh. What do you two want." I moan, closing my eyes again.

"It's almost eleven thirty Britt." Eleanor replied.

"So?" I grumble, digging my head into the pillow.

"Well, it will soon be time for lunch. Dave wanted us to wake you up because he doesn't want you sleeping the whole day."

"Well I am not feeling well." I reply, trying to drift back into slumber.

"That's funny. Alvin said the exact same thing to Simon and Theodore when they tried to wake him up." Jeanette said.

I could then feel both my sisters eyes fall on me. I am just glade that my eyes were still closed so that I couldn't see what kind of look they were giving me.

"Did you and Alvin eat something bad yesterday?" Eleanor asked.

"How should I know?" I reply, opening my eyes to look at the two. "And if so, so what? Me and Alvin are sick. It is not the first time we've ever gotten sick."

"But you never gotten sick at the same time." Jeanette said, giving that look that look that told me she was thinking. "Maybe we should have Dave send you two to the doctors."

"There is no need." I said, quickly sitting up. My whole body immediately aching and feeling so sapped of energy. I try my best to ignore what I was feeling, as I look to my sisters. "It is just a simple bug. There is no need to worry."

My sisters looked doubtful. I knew that they weren't about to let it go.

"Just tell Dave I'll be out in a bit."

The two looked at me, with worry across there face. Why would they get so worried about something so simple. Jeez.

"Okay. We'll let him know." Eleanor replied, as the two turned for the side of my bed, and jumped off. I let out a long exasperating sigh once I knew they were out of the room.

My mind instantly turned to Alvin, and what we did last night. My heart began to flutter, as I sit up. Everything ached. I had no energy. But they were expecting me to get up. I slowly pull myself out of bed, and head over to my dresser to pick out a cute little outfit for today.

It was hard to believe that only yesterday, I was in tears about me and him. And now, I couldn't be happier. Maybe we weren't getting married yet. But that doesn't matter right now for me, because last night, he more then showed his love for me.

__**Tyler made this quote, when he lost control of a tractor that had bad brakes, and no one told him. **

_**Many go through life, expecting things to be handed to them on a plater. Many people today just don't want to do the hard work anymore that is required in life. And because of that, they take short cuts. In my job, short cuts get a person killed. Short cutes anywhere can get someone killed. Don't take short cutes, not unless you want the heavy weight of someones death, or injury, on your shoulders. Because not only will you have them on your shoulders, you'll have the family that lost a father, a mother, a brother, or a sister there as well.**_

_**It is not worth it. **_


	10. Big Day

**A Big Day**

**Brittany's POV**

Today was the day. The day that my sister, Jeanette, will tie the knot with Simon Seville, and become Jeanette Seville. Today was the day she was going to marry the man she loved more then anyone else. The happiness I felt for my sister was beyond words. I had never been so proud of her my whole life.

And I could tell that she and Eleanor were the same way.

The last week, we had now mostly doing the small jobs in preparation for the wedding. But it is always the small jobs that seem to take the longest to complete. They never seem like you are completing them fast enough.

Both she and Eleanor went out the other day, with Claire, and got their wedding dresses. And to my surprise, they actually got something that looked really decent. These dresses, I thought, really showed off their beauty. Not like those princess dresses they were considering a while ago. For the fist time, I think they took my advice about fashion. I was really happy they didn't go with those. I mean, it it isn't the nineteenth century anymore.

And I know the one thing that is on your mind. Trust me, after what happened, I know you all have one question on your mind. What is going no between me and Alvin?

Well, the best way I can say it is things turned complicated again. At least for me anyway. He still thinks everything is fine and dandy.

That night we spent together, was one of the best nights of my life, but it wasn't the only times we spent alone together.

Every few nights, we'd sneak out, and do it again. Or when everyone was gone, and we'd have the house to ourselves, we'd do it then as well. Every time we did, I kept feeling like I was getting closer and closer to Alvin. The bond, the connection between us only seemed to be growing.

But, only after a few days, something happened.

No, I am not pregnant. Trust me, I have been waiting for the symptoms, but never seemed to get them. I didn't feel anything that women say they feel, when they are pregnant.

This was something else. Like I said, when me and Alvin first did it, him proposing to me had pretty much vanished from my mind. But after a few days, those thoughts returned. The same question, the anger, the grief, the need, the hope, all returned.

I tried my best to ignore it, and only concentrate on what me and Alvin now had together. But these thoughts were loud, and are not so easily silenced. At one point, me and Alvin were 'together,' when my mind suddenly began thinking about why he hasn't proposed. The whole thing cause me to become unfocused. Alvin suddenly stopped what he was doing, and asked me what was wrong. And all is could say was that I was just feeling tired.

So, we stopped what we were doing. It filled me with a bit of dread, hoping that this wasn't going to happen every time me and Alvin got 'together.'

Like I said, that is what is going on. But today, I am not going to worry about that. Today, I am going to dressed up in the dress Alvin got me, and be there with my sister for her wedding.

I stood in the bathroom, in front of the mirror, delicately applying my make-up.

Adding a little blue underneath my eyes, but not so much to make me look like a baboon. A little eye liner to make my lashes look full and dark. A little blush on my cheeks, making them a nice rosy pink. And I added a little bit of pink lip stick, and spent the last while curling my hair, curling one lock that gently spiralled down in front of my face, with the rest of my hair mostly flat with the curls only starting close to the end.

I laughed lightly, when I though about how Alvin would react once he saw me. He'd probably be drooling as soon as he laid eyes on me.

He was speechless when he saw me in this dress without doing anything special. I could only imagine how he would react, when he would see me soon.

I could hear a small tap from the bathroom door, taking my attention away from the mirror.

"Brittany. Are you ready yet?"

I look down to the door, and could see Eleanor standing there, with a simple green dress, and her pony tails undone, letting her blond hair hanging down.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I reply, as I climb down to the floor.

She smiled at me, looking me over. "You look great." She said.

"You do too." I reply, as the two of us walk out of the bathroom.

"Has Jeanette already left?" I ask, as me and Ellie make our way across our bedroom.

Eleanor gave a nod. "Yeah, a few minutes ago with Claire. Boy, did she look nervous. She was even stuttering."

I laughed a bit. Jeanette was always a nervous person, She must be a wreck by now. "And what about Simon?"

"Dave took him before Jeanette." She replied, as we walked out into the hallway.

"Are you okay with all of this?" She suddenly asked out of the blue.

I stop in my tracks, turning to look at her. "Why shouldn't I be okay with this?"

I knew that was stupid. I was really okay with this though. Okay, I admit, I am still a little jealous. But I don't want my jealousy or my frustrations to ruin a very special day for my sister. No matter what I may be feeling, I am not going to let it ruin her day.

Eleanor looked at me, giving me a look like she was saying 'you know what I am talking about.' "I am, with you and Alvin-"

I held up my paws, stopping Eleanor from what she was going to say. "Listen Ellie. I appreciate your concern, but me and Alvin have found a way to work things out. Besides, it fills me nothing with joy to see you two getting married."

Eleanor gave me a curious look. "I still wonder. How, in less then one night, you and him acted like nothing ever happened. You are not one to just let things go so easily."

I shrugged, as we continued walking down the hall. "Lets just say that a lot of tension has been released." I replied.

Eleanor just remained silent after that.

We made our way to the living room, and could see Toby sitting with Julie on the couch. Toby was the first to catch sight of us. He smiled, standing up. Julie then looked back, looking at us, giving a warm loving smile.

"You girls look beautiful." She said, moving over towards us.

Before I could reply, Alvin and Theodore jumped onto the arm rest of the couch. My cheeks heated up, a smile crept across my face when I saw his reaction to me.

His jaw was hanging wide open, his whole body became as stiff as a board.

I briefly looked to Theodore, wanting to see his reaction to my sister. He eyes were wider then I have ever seen them.

I look back over to Alvin, who was slowly crawling off the couch, and onto the floor. Not one second passed where he didn't take his eyes off me. I blushed, as he came closer and closer, his eyes scanning my body. He then stopped just in front of me, slowly opening his mouth.

"Brittany…..Wow."

I couldn't help but giggle, as I quickly twirled around, making sure he was seeing everything.

"You look amazing." He said, moving closer, as he wrapped his arms around me.

I smiled back. "Thanks. You look pretty cute too." I reply, as I fix the collar of his tux.

"Only cute." He said, giving me a devilish smile.

I roll my eyes, as I lean close to his ear, so that no one could hear. "Okay. You look irresistible." I whisper, before pulling away.

The smile on his face only grew, as he hooked his arm around mine.

I look over to Eleanor, seeing Theodore making his way over to her. As soon as he was close enough, he began whispering in her ear, sending her into giggling fits.

I look back to Alvin, giving him a smile. His eyes were still ogling over me. It was like he was looking at me for the very first time. I move close again, so that my mouth was next to his ear again.

"Come on Alvin. Keep it together. We don't want to do anything with our siblings wedding only a hour away. You can have your opportunity tonight."

He seemed to light up, a warm smile spreading across his face, as he began to guide me to the door.

By then, Toby Had already made his way to the front, holding it open for Julie, as he waited for us to come.

"Is everyone ready for the wedding?" He asked, as we all walked out side.

"Yes." We all reply in unison, as we made our way to his car.

* * *

><p>Me and Eleanor sat on two stools, on one side of the alter with Julie, while Toby, Alvin, and Theodore stood on the other.<p>

And between us all, was one more stool, with one dark brown furred chipmunk looking to the back of the church, away from the aisle and guests. He nervously scratched his head, digging his paws into his pockets.

I looked over to Alvin, and could see him looking at Simon, with a large smirk across his face, slowly shaking his head. In the back of my mind, I was wondering if he was shaking his head because of what Simon was doing, or if because he was relieved he wasn't in his brothers positions. That last part filled my heart with a bit of dread.

Just then, the music began to play, as everyone in the crowd stood up.

Simon turned as hard as a rock, as he turned around looking straight down the aisle.

It took a few moments, as a few flower girls slowly made their way to the front, tossing the peddles. We could then see Dave emerge from the back, with Claire at his side. He had his hands held out in front of him, with my stunning looking sister in his hands.

Her face was covered by the vail, but there was one thing I knew for certain. That she was looking just a nervous as Simon.

_**Respect is a quality that can go a long way in life. Tragically, it is a quality slowly disappearing. Many simply don't think that they need it, whether it is self-respect, or respect for others. And because of it, mistakes happen. Sometimes, in a long run, it isn't a mistake anymore, like a person getting pregnant. But it shouldn't have to take a mistake, to learn respect is a needed quality. Respect, is something that should be learned, through what your heart tells you.**_


	11. Wedding Bells

**Wedding Bells**

**Brittany's POV**

Dave slowly walked up the aisle, with Claire right next to him. I kept my eyes on my sister though who rested in his hands, wishing I could make out her face, so I could tell just how nervous she was. I could only imagine she was a nervous as Simon.

And right now, he looked like a nervous mess.

I could see areas of his fur becoming slightly matted with sweat. He kept his paws clasped together, which was barely enough to keep them shaking.

As Dave approached the stool, Simon took a step back, making some room for Dave to set Jeanette down.

He set his hand close to the stool, allowing Jeanette to quickly hop over. She briefly fixed her dress, before clutching the small bouquet with both paws, and turned to Simon. They both seemed to freeze for a moment. They both stared at each other for the longest time, before turning to the preacher, who stood before them.

He smiled warmly at them, as he raised his arms, gesturing for everyone to sit. Everyone sat down, as Dave stood next to Simon and Theodore, with Claire joining me and Eleanor.

The preacher looked down at Simon and Jeanette, giving them a large smile. "There are times, that bring me pleasure, when I get to see two people, join in holy matrimony. Simon and Jeanette have prepared their own vows. So let us all listen, to what they have to say to each other."

I looked to Simon, and could see his whole body gently shaking, as he reached out, grabbing Jeanette's paws. He looked down briefly, before looking up at her.

"J-J-Jeanette." He briefly paused, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "Since the day I first saw you, words could not describe how I felt. You were beautiful, stunning, and incredibly smart. I was happy to finally find someone who presented me a challenge with chess."

Everyone, including me, softly laughed.

Simon took another deep breath. "How I found you, is a mystery that I don't think you and I can figure out."

Dave then extended his hand, holding it open next to Simon. I could see a small glitter, quickly realizing it was the ring as he reached for it, and held it between him and my sister.

"This ring symbolizes many things. Our love, our commitment. But it cannot compare to one one thing. Because not even a gem, can compare to your beauty."

A lot of women, including me and Eleanor all let out a loud 'awwww' when we heard that. It was such a beautiful and sweet thing. I could see Jeanette relax a bit. Probably completely love struck from what Simon said.

He then pulled out Jeanette's paw, carefully slipping the ring onto her finger. She looked down at it briefly, before looking back to him. I could see her shoulders gently rise, as she took a deep breath, getting ready to speak.

"Simon. You are one in a million. And if I had time, I'd probably do the math to prove that is true. You are funny, smart, dreamy, and such a loving and caring person. There is no one, I'd rather spend the rest of my life with, than you."

This time, Claire came forward, holding her hand out next to Jeanette. She grabbed the ring in her hand, and held it between her and Simon.

"I give this ring, as a symbol to show my love for you, and the commitment we shall share together. For better or for worse. No matter the problem. We shall face it together."

She then placed it on Simon's finger.

The peached then looked out across the room, raising his voice. "Does anyone here have a reason why these two should not be married?" Nothing but silence filled the room.

The preacher then looked down to Simon and Jeanette, his smile only growing. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride Mr. Seville."

With his shaking paws, Simon grabbed Jeanette's veil, pulling it back over her head. He froze for a moment, looking at Jeanette in awe. I wondered a bit what Jeanette looked like. With her back to me, I couldn't tell what she exactly did to her face.

His paws slowly reached up, gently touching her sides. Slowly, they snaked around to her back, as he pulled his face closer to hers. She began to do the same. And in no time at all, their faces were pressed together, as they both entered the most passionate kiss I had ever seen them give each other.

Everyone in the audience was clapping and cheering at the sight.

I just weakly smiled, slowly clapping my paws. Despite how happy I was for my sister, my mind turned to me and Alvin. Thinking about how much I wanted to be in my sisters shoes, with Alvin right there, kissing me at that moment. My eye slowly roll over to him, as I see him clapping and cheering his bother on.

I was wondering what could possibly going through his mind. Was he actually thinking of marriage? Was this going to be something that would persuade him to ask me?

I slept with him. I thought that would be enough to persuade him. That, or trying to get pregnant, which I don't like to thinking about anymore.

But he must notice how happy his brother is must bright now. He must be feeling some sort of feeling like he is missing out on something.

After a few moments, Jeanette and Simon finally pulled away, turning to the crowd.

The preacher then spoke up one more time. "I give your Mr and Mrs Simon Seville."

The crowd cheered, as he and Jeanette climbed down the stool, and went running down the aisle.

* * *

><p>"I am so happy for you Jeanette." I said, as I and Eleanor reach out to our sister to give her a huge hug, being careful not to ruin the fabric of her dress.<p>

It was the first look I got at what exactly she did to her face. No wonder Simon was speechless. She had a very light shade of blue under her eyes. Her cheeks were a very rosy pink, with a very small about of glitter covering her face. I think this was the most make-up she ever put on. Still not as much though as I sometimes put on.

"Thanks you guys." She replied as she returned the hug.

After we pulled away, I smile at her, placing my paws on her shoulders.

"Consider this." I said, wanting to break the tender moment. "Now that you and Simon have tied the knot, you can lay the wife routine on him to get him to do anything you want."

She lightly chuckled, looking over to Simon, who stood a few meters away, with his brothers and Dave as they chatted. "You may do that to Alvin. But I won't do anything like that to Simon. I still have to break him in." She said, giving us a sly smile.

Me and Eleanor all lightly giggle.

"So, where are you going for you honeymoon?" I ask, giving my sister a little wink. Jeanette rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed with the little hint I dropped.

"Me and Simon will be leave for Florida tonight. Dave has hired helpers for driving and getting places. For one week, then will be back a few days before Ellie's wedding."

"I came to your wedding. You better come to mine." Eleanor joked.

Jeanette held up her rich paw, looking down at our younger sister. "Sisters promise."

Soft gentle music began to fill the room, as the lights gently dimmed a bit, creating a bit of a romantic feel. I looked over the room, seeing many people beginning to pair up in a slow dance.

I look back to Jeanette, and saw a paw tapping her shoulder.

She looked back, and saw Simon standing there, with a still very nervous expression across his face.

"Jeanette. "W-Would you like to dance?"

She gave a shy nod, as two tow joined paws, and began to dance away from us. I smiled at the sight I was seeing. It amazed me how shy those two were around each other, and they were married.

Just as I was about to speak to Eleanor, I head a very timid voice speak out. "Ellie. Do you want to dance?"

I looked back, and could see Theodore standing next to her. A large smile spread across her face, as she almost leap into his arms.

"Yes. Of course Theodore." She exclaimed happily, as she began to dance.

Two down, one to go. I mentally count in my head, and soon felt a mouth move close to my ear. The hot breath grazing across me ear.

"Hey beautiful. Would you like to dance with me?"

I roll my eyes and smile, as I turn and look back at Alvin. He had that large cocky smile on his face, gently tapping his feet.

"Is Alvin Seville asking me to dance?" I ask, pretending to sound shocked.

His eyes grazed upward, shaking his head. "Don't even bring the school dance up Brittany. That was two years ago."

I laugh, as I take his paws into mine, and look into his eyes. "And I am not going to let you forget it either. I had to force you to dance with me." I replied.

The two of us slowly twirled around. Moving in choreography to the music. My whole body felt so relaxed and calm. I rest my head on his shoulders, pulling closer to his body, feeling his heat radiate to mine.

"It was a beautiful wedding, wasn't it?" I ask, feeling so relaxed, that my voice was barely a whisper.

"Yeah." He replied. "I am really proud of Simon. What he did took a lot of guts."

"If you love someone, it is all worth it though." I said, still moving with his body to the music.

Alvin said nothing. Which was really weird. He would normally say something so that he would always have the last word.

I pull my head up, looking at him. His eyes seemed unfocused, staring into nothing.

Did I say something that got him thinking?

"What's wrong Alvin?" I ask.

He quickly shook his head, giving me a large smile. "Nothing. I was just thinking for a moment."

I eyed him curiously. Was he thinking about marriage? Were my words something that would persuade him to ask me? I tried to shrug to off, as I rest my head back onto his shoulders, trying to enjoy the dance.

_**Practice makes perfect. But they say no one is perfect, so why practice. Practice doesn't always make perfect in life. You can prepare, and prepare, but will never be fully ready for whatever for what it is you are practicing for.**_

_**Whether you are in a combat situation, or test. It is meant to soften the blow of something, to help you think more clearly. So in life, practice doesn't make perfect, but it does make it better. **_


	12. Date

**Hey everyone. I am back. But still not 100 %. I am more at 40 %, so forgive me if the next few chapters aren't the worlds best. Enjoy anyway though.**

**Date**

**Brittany's POV**

Well, now Jeanette is married. That leaves only Eleanor, and me, if Alvin ever asks me. But as every day passes, it seems like it is all becoming nothing but a empty hallow dream. A dream that will never come true.

I keep dreaming, and hoping that he would ask me soon, give me a hint. But nothing. No hint, or anything from him. The only kind of indication he ever gave me, was a the wedding, when he seemed to kind of stare off there for a moment. But that was over four days ago. And I haven't seen anything things.

Jeanette was still on her honeymoon with Simon, which left me, Alvin, Theodore and Eleanor alone with Dave.

And unfortunately, without Simon acting as the reasonable voice to try and talk some sense into Alvin, he was making Dave a lot more angry. I swear, it was every few hours, I'd hear Dave shouting his name.

Alvin was still though, being very sweet and romantic to me, treating me like a princess.

If I was reading a magazine, he would sneak up behind me, wrap his arms around me, and start kissing my neck. He would the lay next to me, and read the magazine with me, even though he hated the ones I read. But I would always melt into a puddle every time he did that.

If we were on the couch watching a movie together, I would lay back on his body. He would wrap his arms, legs, and tail around me. Holding me tight, acting like a pillow and blanket. He was like a heating blanket. He would then stroke my hair, making me feel so relaxed, I would suddenly fall off to sleep.

And every now and then, at night, Alvin would sneak into my room, or I would sneak into his, and then we'd go for a little 'get togethers' outside, so that no one would know what we were doing. And I was in no rush to tell anyone either. I don't think Dave would be quite happy if he learned me and Alvin showed our love for each other.

I know that people say you have to be patient, that the time will come when you'll get married. But I want my time to be now. I love Alvin so much. I just want to get as close to him as possible.

So, like I said, it has been four days since Jeanette's wedding. She was going to be back home in about three days. I could only imaging what it was like for her, spending that much time alone with the boy she loved. I am sure that the two are still nervous around each other. But I do know one day they will grow past that.

I sat with Eleanor on the couch, going over some of the last minute details for her wedding. Her's was just as easy to plan as Jeanette's. She wasn't inviting a lot of people. Mostly family and friends, and doing it in a small church.

I think it is going to be a cute little wedding. Ellie and Theodore were always the adorable ones. They always had that sweetness between the two of them that would make everyone say 'Awwwww.'

"Are you nervous Ellie?" I ask, looking to her with a smile.

She looked down, her facial expression telling me all.

"A little." She said in a soft voice. "But not as nervous as Jeanette was though."

We both laughed as soon as she said that. I knew she was right. Eleanor always had a bit more courage than Jeanette when it came to this stuff.

"But I know that she is going to be really happy now." She continued. "She is now with someone she loves. That is all she ever wanted. That is all we ever wanted."

She then stopped, realizing what she was saying as she looked apologetically over to me. It was a good thing that she did stop. I could feel some of the emotions rising to the surface. But like what I always did, I put on a smile, pretending it doesn't bother me.

"Sorry Britt." She said.

I shrug it off, pretending like it didn't bother me. "Don't be. I have found someone I loved. Just like you and Jeanette. We are just at a different stage at our relationship."

Those words rolled out of my mouth really easy, but it made my blood burn like acid.

When I compare my relationship with Alvin to my sisters. It seems like we are a few years ahead, yet at the same time, we were so far behind. I look back at Eleanor, and could tell she was having trouble believing what I was saying. She was staring at me with those eyes that told me she wasn't buying anything.

I just keep my smile on my face, hoping that she wouldn't talk about it anymore. She slowly opened her mouth, as I braced for what she was about to say. But before she could say anything, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I look back, seeing Theodore standing there, looking at me.

I breath a sigh of relief. "What d0 you want Theodore?" I ask, looking up at him.

He moved around me, sitting down next to Eleanor. "Alvin wants to see you." He said, giving Eleanor a sweet smile.

"What does he want?" I ask.

Theodore didn't answer. He and Eleanor were locked into each other's gazes.

"Theodore?" I ask again, waving my paws to get his attention. His eyes remained locked on Eleanor, like nothing else existed.

"I think he is waiting for you near the front door." He replied half dazed, their gazes still locked.

I rolled my eyes, getting up from my seat. It was clear I wasn't going to get a definitive answer from that love struck chipmunk. I jump off the couch, leave the two love birds alone. I slowly walkover to the front door, glancing around for Alvin.

As I reach the door, I look down the hallway, and into the adjacent room, seeing no sign of him. I sigh, heading back to the living room. I quickly move over to the couch, and jump up onto the arm rest.

"Hey Theodore. Alvin wasn't th-" I stop in mid sentence, seeing Eleanor against the back rest of the couch, with Theodore in front of her, his lips pressed tightly onto hers.

I quietly move away, leaving them alone, not wanting to interrupt their time together.

I move towards the back of the house, glancing around for Alvin. As I moved towards closer to the kitchen, I could hear small snores coming from Dave's room.

I felt bad for him. He had been running around, trying to keep Alvin in line, and now he was dead tired. I quickly reach the back door, and hop out of the small pet door.

I was soon hit by the fresh smell of nature and flowers. I take in a deep soothing breath, enjoying the smell.

Then it suddenly dawn on me. Flowers? Dave doesn't have anything in bloom right now.

Suddenly, two arms carefully snake around me, as I felt a something warm press against the back of my body.

Small electric shivers go through me, as I felt warm soft lips press against the side of my neck.

"Hey Beautiful." A gentle voice whispered into my ear.

I giggle, as I turn around, while arms still held me close. He smiled at me, as I quickly gave him a quick peck on the lips. It amazed me how I felt so angry towards Alvin. Yet, every time when I am near him, I completely change.

"Is that you I smelled? Because if it is, the you smell really nice." I said.

He laughed, letting go of my body, as he went over to the nearby bush. I watched as he reached in, pulling out a large, single pink rose.

"For you." He said, holding it out to me with a large, and sweet smile.

I wrap both my paws around the stem, pulling the flower close to my nose, allowing the odour to fill my nose. I give a long dreamy sigh, enjoying the smell, before pulling it away from my face, looking right at Alvin.

"What did you do Alvin?" I tease, smiling slyly at him.

"Why do you assume that when I give you something, it is because I did something bad." He replied.

"Because you are Alvin Seville." I said, examining the flower.

"I didn't do anything Britt." He said, laughing lightly.

"Then, may I ask why?"

He gave a small shrug. "I just thought I'd et you something special for our date tonight."

"Date?" I asked. I never recalled Alvin talking to me about making plans for one.

"Yeah. I made a reservation for a restaurant down the street. Nice gentle candle light, fancy meal, romantic. You name it."

My heart began to flutter with anticipation and excitement. He never did anything like this before. At least, not for some fancy place. Could he be doing, what I think he is doing?

"When?" Was all I could ask.

"In about a hour." He replied. "There is no need to dress really fancy, but some neat and dirty clothes would be a good idea."

My heart was pounding. The colour drained from my face. It could really be happening. He could really be asking me tonight. Before he could say another word, I drop the flower, and ran into the house. Running through the hall, and straight to my room.

In a matter of seconds, I was in my dresser, rummaging through all my clothes, trying to find something really nice for tonight.

After finding a few outfits that didn't work, I found one that I thought was perfect. A pink sleeve shirt with long sleeves, and a jean skirt. I throw them one, then rush to the bathroom, up onto the counter, and began to apply my make-up.

If he was going to propose, I wanted to look my best.

I wasn't going to go overboard with the make-up. Just a little pink blush around my cheeks, and that is it.

And in no time, I had achieved the look I wanted.

I rush out of the washroom, across my room, and the door. Alvin was already there waiting for me. He was leaning against the wall on the other side of the hall. He was wearing a black jacket with a red t-shirt underneath.

As soon as he saw me, he smiled, moving over towards me. I was smiling ear to ear, as he hooked his arm around mine.

"Ready." He whispered.

"More then ever." I reply, as we make our way fro the front door.

_**Determination is the drive force for us all. It make what others think is impossible, possible. It give you the confidence, knowing you can do anything. It will give you that last ounce of strength you need, to accomplish your goal. **_

_**Used right, determination can bring you many friends, an rewards. Used wrong, and it will push everything away from you. **_


	13. A Gift

**A Gift**

**Brittany's POV**

Alvin and I walked paw in paw down the street towards the restaurant. My heart was racing. I could barely contain my excitement. And before you all say it, yes, I know. I am getting ahead of myself, and I don't care. All I have right now is this hope that he will ask me.

And he was either going to ask me tonight, or he was going to suffer for a long time. That I was sure of

He remained silent the whole time, not saying a word to me. He was up to something. I could tell. It wasn't like him to be silent for so long. You know him. He is loud and obnoxious Alvin. When he is silent, you know he is up to something.

That was the one thing that was giving me hope. Is that something was going to happen tonight.

Within a few minutes of walking, we had reached the restaurant. It was a place we had all been to many times. And was a place Dave took Claire on for dates. It wasn't one of those fancy restaurants, but it wasn't one of those cheap ones either.

Alvin and me were just behind another couple, following just behind them and entered the building.

The sweet aroma of the foods filled my nose, as I took in a deep breath. Alvin let go of my arm, and walked up to the waiting desk, while the waiters handled the couple who entered before us.

As the one waiter showed them to their desk, a waitress came up, looking around seeing if anyone was there.

"Down here." Alvin called out.

The waitress looked over her desk, her eyes falling on Alvin. As soon as she saw him, she smiled, walking around the desk, so she could see him properly.

"Ah Mr. Seville. Your table is ready." She said, holding a menu in her arms.

That was another clue. He had obviously been planning this for the restaurant to prepare a table.

He looked back at me, holding out his paw. I stepped forward, grabbing it, as he and I followed the waitress. She led us through the hallways. I figured she was leading us to a back corner of the restaurant, where he and I could be alone for our meal.

But as we continued, I soon realized that were weren't going to be eating inside. On a small patio, sat one lone table, with two candles gently burning on it on either side, and a tiny glass with another pink rose. And what's more, the table was in view of the setting sun. It was a beautiful spot.

The waitress placed the menu on the table, turning to us with a smile. "I'll be back in a while with your orders."

She then left, leaving me an Alvin alone.

He looked to me, gesturing to the table. "Shall we?"

I smiled, and nodded as we moved over to the table cloth, quickly climbing to the top.

I looked at the display on the table. Other then the flower and candle, the only things on the table was the menu, and a small array of cutlery and a plate. The rest table was pretty much bare.

While still holding onto my paw, Alvin lead me to the centre, as I sat down on the table top, on one side of the plate. He then moved to the other side, sitting down directly across from me.

My heart was still racing. He reached back, grabbing the menu, and propping it up, so that we could read the selections. But as far as I was concerned, I wasn't worrying about that. My mind was too busy rushing through how Alvin was going to propose to me.

"See anything you like Britt?" He said, looking back at me.

I couldn't help but give a large grin at him, as I stood up, going over to him, wrapping my arm around him, as I glance over the menu.

"Whatever you think is the best." I said, wanting to make it as easy as possible for him.

He kissed my cheek, before wrapping his arms around me, holding me tight as we both looked over the menu.

"I don't know about you, but this seems pretty good." He said pointing to one of the selections.

I looked, and could see he was pointing at some sort of salad that came with garlic bread. I smile back at him, giving him a innocent smile.

"Whatever you think is best." I reply, moving back over to my spot.

"How come you aren't being picky?" He asked, giving me a suspicious look.

I shrug, tracing my fingers in the table cloth. "No reason."

"Oh, there's a reason Britt. Every time when we go out, you are always try to get the meal that you want. How come you aren't this time?"

"Have you ever considered that maybe it is because I love you." I reply, still smiling.

"HA!" He exclaimed. "You may love me, but that hasn't stopped you in the past, from treating me like I am your worst enemy."

I roll my eyes. "Maybe, is because I just simply want a nice meal together, with no argument, and no insults, you dumb idiot."

He froze for a moment, then a smile began to grow on his face. "Alright. I'll believe you, this time." He said, his smile turning sly.

"Are you ready to order now?" The waitress asked, as she approached us, with two glasses of water in her hands. Alvin quickly stood up, pointing to the salad he had selected earlier. The waitress smiled, as she took the menu.

"I be back in a while." She then left, leaving me and Alvin alone once again.

"So, why did you decided to go on a date like this tonight?" I ask, looking across the plate at him.

He rubbed the back of his head, acting nonchalantly. "I just thought we should do something special together. We haven't had much time together just by ourselves."

My jaw dropped when I heard him say that. "You can't be serious. What do you call those little get togethers we have at night?"

"I don't mean it in that way Britt." He replied, looking back at me with the sweet smile that always made me melt. "I am talking about actual time together. Talking, looking into each other's eyes. That sort of stuff."

My smile grew when I heard him say that. It was so sweet to hear it from him.

"I never heard you say something like that before." I said.

"I find myself doing a lot of stuff I wouldn't normally do. And it is all just for you." He said.

My heart sped up even more.

"There was also another reason behind this date Britt. I wanted to give you something tonight."

As soon as I heard that, my whole body turned to ice. My hopes began to grow, as my paws gently quivered with excitement. "And….what was it you wanted to give me?" I ask, barely able to contain my excitement.

Alvin took a nervous breath, reaching into his jacket. I couldn't move a muscle. I could see his paws searching for something on the inside of his jacket. He then began to slowly pull his paw out, looking at me with a smile. I braced myself for what I was about to hear. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Here are your meals."

Suddenly my sight with Alvin was blocked, as the waitress poured the salad onto the plate that separated us. She then set another plate next to us, which had the bread sticks on it. I was feeling pretty annoyed. I was so close. Then that waiter had to show up. She had better not have ruined anything.

She then pulled away, and saw Alvin's paw no longer in his jacket.

"Now, if there is anything you need, let me know." She said as she walked off.

I grunt. Couldn't she have waited a few extra minutes. At least until Alvin proposed.

I look back at him, hoping I could get him to continue where I left off. "So Alvin. What was it you were about to give me?"

He smiled, looking down at the meal in front of us. "Why don't we wait until we are done eating." He replied, as he began to eat.

I was now beyond mad. He was about to ask. He was so close He was about to give me a ring. Now I was going to have to wait for who knows how long, to hear that question. I just look down, and began to eat the salad.

I had my face low enough so that Alvin couldn't see the expression on my face to show him how angry I was. We ate and ate. The sun soon disappeared, as the twilight of night began to fill the sky. Every second that went by, seemed more like minutes. I just wanted our meals to end quickly, so that I could hear him ask me what I waited so long to hear. I finished eating a few minutes before Alvin. Then I just watched him eat the last bits of salad on his plate, impatiently tapping my paw on the table, wanting him to eat quicker. I was just about ready to snap, when he ate the last of his meal.

"That was good." He said, wiping his mouth on a napkin.

"So. What was it you wanted to give me?" I ask, crossing my arms. I was now starting to get annoyed.

The smile on his face appeared again. He quickly stood up, walking over to me, as he reached into his jacket.

"Close your eyes, and you will see."

Without hesitation, I do what he says. Sweat was starting to drip down my head. My heart was twisting into knots. It was so close. Only a matter of seconds now. I could then feel his mouth close to my ear, as he gently whispered.

"Okay, now you can open them."

I slowly lift my eye lids. But it was hard to make anything out. Everything was blurry. I blink a few time, as my vision began to clear. I could see something shinny. I could see light reflecting. I blink a few more times, my sight clearing up even more. That is when everything came crashing down. I soon saw what it was that Alvin was holding in front of me. It was a piece of jewellery, but it wasn't the jewellery I was expecting. He held a small velvet box in front of me, wide open.

And on the inside, was a jewelled necklace.

_**People say you can't live without love...I think oxygen, food and water are more important. Love can change a person completely. It turns some into indecent, self centred jerks, and turns them into someone that respectful, selfless people who wants to be better for the one they love. **_

_**Even though by science, love is only a chemical reaction, it is something much more we all take for granted. It is what gives us that connection to another, to know that they the last puzzle piece that seemed to be missing for so long, completing the picture of your life.**_


	14. Love and Hate

**Love and Hate**

**Brittany's POV**

I looked down at the necklace that was in front of me. it was mostly gold, with a pen den on the end, with some sort of gem that was a mixture of red and pink.

I was speechless, and not in a good way.

I was certain that Alvin was going to propose. I was so sure of it. The hints, the romantic dinner. Wouldn't you think that?

But I soon realized it was the classic situation I had been putting myself in for months. Where I'd get my hopes up, then quickly have them crushed. But as much as I was angry at myself for doing this to myself again, my anger was also growing for the one who held the necklace out to me, with that sweet and caring smile still planted across that dumb face of his. I just wanted to slap it off of him.

I look towards him, seeing his smile slowly disappearing. It looked like he was confused about my reaction.

"You don't like the necklace, do you?" He said, his voice hinting towards disappointment.

I stare at him for a few moments, Slowly, I lift my paw, reaching out to the necklace. I carefully pick it up in my fingers, holding it in the palm of my paw. My fingers carefully traced over the gem. It gently sparkled in the light.

I could clearly see myself through it. It was really beautiful, and it was clear Alvin went through a lot of trouble to get me this gift. I look at him, smiling as I undo the clasp, and wrap it around my neck.

"It is beautiful Alvin." I said, trying my best to sound happy.

He looked back at me, with a relieved expression on his face. "Then how come you didn't seem to thrilled when you saw it?" He asked.

I take a moment, thinking of a quick excuse. "It was just the shock. I never expected to see something so beautiful. I love it so much Alvin. Thank you." I then sit up, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He traced the spot where I kissed him, then the smile on his face grew, as he moved a little closer. "There is a little surprise on the back."

I look down at the pendant that the gem rested on. I slowly turn it over, and could see a small engraving on the back.

_To my one and only love. _

I trace the words over fingers, staring at them for the longest time. It was one of the most sweetest things he has ever done. The anger was still there, but was quickly being over shadowed by a feeling of love and infatuation. As much as I tried not to let these feeling get a hold of me, it was no use. The anger was slowly beginning to disappear. How is it I could hate him, then love him. Every time, he always finds a way to turn my hate into love.

The warm loving feeling I always felt for Alvin was beginning to spread through my body.

I could feel my eyes starting to water, a smile spreading across my face.

"I love it so much. I love you so much Alvin. Thank you. Thank you."

The feeling was beginning to become to much. I throw my arms around him, holding him tighter then I ever have in our whole relationship. "Brittany….please stop…..crushing me." But I didn't listen, I continued holding him. My heart was melting. It was like my mind was substituting the necklace for the ring.

I don't know if maybe that is why I was so happy. Or maybe because I really though the necklace was beautiful.

"Britt…..please." He said, his breath really shallow.

I then felt his paws clamp onto mine, peeling my arms of his body, as he took in a large breath. He then pulled away, giving himself a several deep breaths.

"Gee, by the way you are acting, it is like I gave you and engagement ring."

I freeze, looking to him. Should I maybe bring it up? Should I tell him I want him to marry me? But it wouldn't seem right. I don't want him to ask me just because I brought it up. I want him to ask me because he wants to.

I kept my mouth glued shut. He stood up, grabbing my paws, helping me to my feet.

"I just want you to know Brittany. I love you, and will do whatever I can, to make you happy. Forever and always."

I still couldn't speak. I just continued staring into his soft eye, unable to do anything else.

He smirked, briefly looking down at my necklace. "My gift must have had a real impact, if you can't speak."

He then lead me off of the table, walking across the small patio, and into the restaurant.

"Why don't we pay the bill, and get back home."

All I could do was nod. My mind still repeating the words he said earlier. I know it seems like I am making something out of nothing, but I can't help it. Does he really have marriage on his mind, if he was mentioning a engagement ring? I just wish I could see what was going inside that tangled web of mess that he called a brain.

* * *

><p>A few days have passed, and I have to say, they have been some weird ones. I would love Alvin for a few hours, then hate him the next. It had been going on since the restaurant. I would give Alvin the cold shoulder, then later, I couldn't stay away from him. I was all kisses and hugs with him.<p>

And lets just say that he was a little confused about it.

And before you all think it, I'll just say it. No, we did not have a night 'alone' after the restaurant. We sat on the couch for a few hours, cuddling as we watched a movie with Dave, Theodore, and Eleanor. So no, I am not pregnant.

And the necklace he got me, I never took it off. I always had it around my neck, not wanting to take it off for a second.

So now, today was the day Jeanette and Simon would be returning from their honeymoon. Which meant Eleanor's wedding was only a few more days away. Then after that, I would be the last one that still hasn't married.

Born first, married last, if at all.

I just sat quietly on my bed, reading a beauty magazine. I briefly glanced at my clock, seeing it was now almost four. Jeanette should be arriving home any minute now. I close my magazine, sitting up and jumping off my bed. And, as if on cue, I could hear a car door slamming outside. Knowing I had little time, I scurry out of my room, rushing to the front.

I could already see Alvin standing near the front with Eleanor and Theodore. I quickly take my place by Alvin's side. He looks back to me, that devilish smirk growing across his face.

"Did you miss your sister Brittany?" He said jokingly.

"Did you miss your brother?" I reply.

His smirked quickly faded, looking away from me. I smile on the inside, knowing I was hitting that macho side of him. The door soon opened, as Dave stepped in, carrying two small suit cases. I looked down, past his feet, and could see Simon and Jeanette right behind them, both still in clothing that looked like it was meant for really warm weather.

Me and Eleanor immediately went rushing over to our sister, throwing our arms around her before she could even react.

"Welcome back Mrs. Seville." Eleanor said, looking up at Jeanette.

Jeanette's face immediately took that shy expression, making both me and Eleanor laugh. You'd think that being with her husband for over a week would help with that. But in her case, it looks like it did nothing.

"Thanks you two." She replied timidly.

I look over to Simon, seeing Alvin giving his brother his version of a hug. A simple pat on the back.

"Girls?" Dave asked, as he placed Jeanette's suit case next to us. "I have to prepare dinner. You don't mind helping Jeanette unpack her stuff, do you?"

"No a problem Dave." Eleanor replied, grabbing onto the handle.

Dave then looked to the boys. "Theodore, Alvin, you can help Simon as well."

"Since when did I get charged with laundry duty?" Alvin ground, grabbing the handle of Simon's suitcase.

"I volunteered you Alvin. And you graciously accepted." Dave replied.

Alvin rolled his eyes, grumbling to himself as he and his brothers made their way to their room.

Dave just sighed, as he stood up, looking down at us. "Thank again you two."

He then moved off into the kitchen. Me and Eleanor looked to Jeanette, the two of us smiling at her, as we made our way to our room.

"So, tell us about your honeymoon?" Eleanor asked.

"There is not much to tell." She replied quietly. "We ate, did things together, explored museums."

I decided to have a little fun with her. "So, when you say you did things together, do you mean '_we did things together'?_"

Her eyes quickly widened, looking at me with the most embarrassed face I have ever seen.

"No. No. No. We didn't." The expression on her face was saying otherwise.

"So, you mean to tell me, that you and Simon deeply love each other, married each other, but decided not to show it."

She fell silent, unsure of what to say, as the three of us enter our room.

As soon as we did, she stopped in her tracks, looking around nervously, before looking to us.

"Okay. Yes, we did do _it. _And I have to tell you. Beneath that smart and responsible shell, lies a Simon that is loving, a little careless, and extremely passionate. He made me feel things I never felt before. I never felt so loved in my life." A small smile then grew on her face.

Me and Eleanor just had open mouths from what we heard from our sister. This was the first time we had ever heard her say something like this, especially about Simon.

"I didn't need the details Jeanette. I was just joking. And believe me, I know what you are feeling."

As soon as I said that, both my sisters looked to me. Shoot. It just slipped out. I didn't mean to say it.

"Brittany." Jeanette said, looking at me. "Are you telling me, you and Alvin had….." She then trailed off.

I was doomed.

**It is always better to rip a band-aid off quickly, instead of slowly peeling it off. Life is the exact same way. Get through the painful stuff quickly, and you will barely feel a thing, and you will never have to deal with it again. But go too slowly, and you snag a few hairs along the way. **


	15. Unexpected Results

**Hey everyone. I am back, and hopefully I'll be able to keep updating on my normal routine, but I can't promise anything. Some updates may be three to four days. In the mean time, I hope you will all continue to enjoy.**

**And sorry if this chapter isn't to good. Being sick and two weeks out of practice takes it's toll.**

**Unexpected Result.**

**Brittany's POV**

My sister's stared back at me, their eyes fix on me. My feet were glued to the floor. I wanted to run, to get away from them, but I couldn't move. I shut my eyes, lowering my head.

I could still feel their gazes burning into my me. It made me shiver.

Why the heck did I let that slip out of my mouth? Why did I let that happen?

I mentally cursed in my head, hating myself more and more as every second went by. There was nothing but dead silence. My breathing was echoing in my ears, and I swear, I could hear my sisters breathing as well. I slowly lift one eye open, catching a glimpse of my sisters still glaring at me.

"Please tell me, that one in my life, I am wrong Britt." Jeanette said, her voice very low.

I twist my head back so I was looking away from them.

"You did, didn't you?" Eleanor added. "You had sex with Alvin."

I continue to keep my mouth shut. It seemed like every time I opened it, I made things worse for myself.

"Why would you do that Britt?" Jeanette asked. "I though you wanted to wait. Why do it now."

I suddenly cringe when I hear both my sisters gasp. I was hopping they hadn't figured out why.

"You didn't, did you?" Eleanor asked. "Please tell us it wasn't to get yourself pregnant."

My heart sank. It always amazed me how my sisters were able to figure something out with so little clues.

I knew there was no way of getting out of this without facing my sisters. I open my eyes, looking straight back at them. Their faces twisted with shock, disappointment, and fear. It was like my face was giving them the answer, because they soon began shaking their heads, their jaws open, eyes wide open.

"Why would you do something like that Britt? I thought you were smarter than that." Jeanette said.

I struggle to open my mouth, trying to find the right words that wouldn't dig me any deeper.

"I just love him so much." I quietly reply back. "I want to be with him so much, that I was willing to do anything to get him to ask me. But when it was happening, I realized that it was a bad decision. But I continued because it was making me feel closer to him then I ever felt."

My gaze then focused on Jeanette. "You should know what I am talking about, since you and Simon have already done it."

Jeanette's face took an embarrassed feature, as she looked down, nervously twiddling her fingers.

"Yes, I do. But there was an unexpected result from it." She then placed both her paw on her stomach, slowly raising her head.

Me and Eleanor almost jumped. Was Jeanette telling us what we thought she was saying?

"J-J-Jeanette." Eleanor stuttered. "Are you-"

"Two days along." She replied.

"Does Simon know?" I ask, moving closer to my sister.

She looked to me, her eyes slightly watered. She slowly shook her head. "I just couldn't tell him. I am not sure how he would take it."

Me and Eleanor move closer to Jeanette. I place my paws on her shoulders, looking straight at her eyes, before pulling her into a hug with Eleanor.

"It will be fine Jeanette." I whisper.

"I am just scared to tell him." She whimpered back. "I could barely keep my nerves together getting married. Now, me and my new husband are going to be parents. I don't even know if I am ready."

I pull away, giving my sister a large caring smile, as I wipe a tear that was running down her cheek. "You and Simon will be great parents. You two can solve any problem I know. You'll be able to solve this one."

A small thankful smile spread across her face. "Thanks."

We all look at each other for a moment, before Eleanor broke the silence. "So, when are you going to tell him?"

Jeanette seemed to freeze for a brief moment, her breathing becoming a little shallow. I think I'll tell him tonight, just to get it done and over with." She quietly replied.

"We'll be with you, every step of the way." Eleanor replied.

Jeanette took a very shaky, unsteady breath, then slowly began to walk towards the door. Eleanor followed behind, while I remained where I was. I was completely shocked.

Jeanette was the first to get married, and now she will be the first to have a child. I thought I would be the first to do everything out of my sisters, and now it seems like that is a far off reality.

After taking a moment to take in everything I heard, I slowly follow my sisters out of the room. I quickly catch up to them, and could see Jeanette dragging her feet. It looked like she was trying to stall for as long as she could.

I quickly catch up to my sister, and put my arm around her shoulder. She looked back at me, giving me a small weak smile.

"You aren't actually pregnant, are you Britt?"

My eyes trail away from Jeanette's looking towards the floor as we came closer and closer to the living room. "No. I am not pregnant. And I don't need the lecture that it was a stupid decision." Jeanette remained silent for a few moments, before softly speaking again. "Your not off the hook for this. But just be patient Britt. He will ask you. Just wait. It will come."

"I know." I reply quietly. "It is just that annoying voice on the back of my head." I then look back at Jeanette with a smile. "I will be alright. What is important right now is you. Your going to be a mother after all."

As soon as I said that, Jeanette's knee's seemed to buckle. I quickly grab her body, keeping her from falling to the floor.

"I am not used to hearing that word." She mumbled.

I chuckle lightly, as Eleanor comes up beside us, help me walk Jeanette into the living room.

The boys were already sitting on the couch, watching TV, more like flipping through it. Alvin had his paws on the remote, running through that channels like crazy. I just roll my eyes, as the three of us jump up onto the couch. Simon sat on the far end of the couch, reading through one of his science magazines.

Jeanette looks over at me and mouthed the words '_I can't._'

I gestured for her to do it. She gave a small nervous sigh. I just roll my eyes, moving over to Alvin, laying down next to him.

"Miss me." He whispered into my ear. But I paid no attention, my eyes remained lock on Jeanette, as she made her way over to Simon. Alvin looked off in the directing I was staring,

His eyes landed on Jeanette, who was beginning to snuggle up with Simon and his book.

"Is there something going on with them?" He asked, looking back at me.

I just gestured Alvin to remain quite, as I kept my eyes locked on my sister. Jeanette was quietly whispering into Simon's ear, his face looking rather confused. He pulled away so he could look at Jeanette, where I could clearly hear him speak.

"Wait, why do you need to talk to me alone?"

Jeanette continued to whisper in his ear, before he finally sighed, closing his magazine in front of him.

"Alright, lead the way." The two of them then stood up, moving to the edge of the couch, quickly hoping off. Alvin then looked back at me, looking a little curious.

"Mind telling me what that is all about?" He asked.

I move my mouth close to his ear, just to be safe, and softly whisper, "Jeanette is pregnant."

As soon as I said that, his head quickly jerked up, looking at me with a wide open mouth.

"Are you serious?" He replied back, his voice a little louder then what I would have wanted it to be. Before he could open his big mouth again, I quickly clamp my paw over his mouth, keeping him from spilling anything.

"Yes I am serious." I reply, as I look over the edge of the couch, seeing Jeanette and Simon moving towards the kitchen.

Quickly, I jump up to my feet, and climb up the back rest, poking my head over the top. I could feel a little scuffling next to me, as Alvin quickly climbed up to join me. We didn't even say a word to each other, as we kept our eyes locked on our siblings, as they came to a stop in the middle of the kitchen. I could see Simon's mouth move, looking like he was asking what was going on.

I could see Jeanette's paws trembling, as it looked like she nervously tried to get the words out her mouth. The one time I wish I could read lips. Suddenly Simon froze, his eyes locked on my sister's. Jeanette then placed her paws on her stomach. While at the same time, I could see Simon's eyes looking down as well where her paws came to rest.

Her eyes slowly looked back up, while she seemed to ask Simon something. Simon did nothing for several moments. I waited, my heart pounding, waiting to see what his total reaction would be.

Suddenly, his knees seemed to give out, as he suddenly collapsed onto his back. As soon as that happened, I could hear Jeanette's voice screaming out.

"SIMON!"

Immediately, me and Alvin jump off of our little watching spot, and go running over. In only two seconds, Alvin was kneeling next to his brother, trying to get him to wake while I stood next to Jeanette.

"I didn't think he would have had this kind of reaction."

I could hear more scuffling, as I briefly look back, seeing Theodore and Eleanor running over.

"Is Simon okay?" Theodore replied, sounding really worried.

"If he'll wake up, we'll know." Alvin replied, as he continued to gently slap his brothers face.

After a few moment, we heard Simon beginning to grown, his eyes slowly starting to stir.

"Are you alright Si?" Jeanette asked, her voice carrying a very small tremble. His eyes soon opened, as he looked around, looking rather confused.

"I think so. But I had the strangest dream where you told me you were pregnant."

Alvin and I briefly glance at each other, before looking to Jeanette.

"That wasn't a dream Simon." She replied. "I am pregnant."

"YOUR PREGNANT!" A voice yelled out. But it was not Simon's voice we heard, this one was lower.

Slowly, all of us look up, seeing Dave standing at the door, his eyes wide, and mouth hanging wide open.


	16. Proud

**Sorry for another late update, but still haven't gotten back into the swing of things. Also as a FYI. this story only has about 3 to five chapters left. Who knows what might happen now. LOL. **

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 16 Proud**

**Brittany's POV**

We all stared up at Dave, as he stared down at us. His face was white, his jaw hanging open, little bits of sweat forming on his forehead that were slowly starting to cascade down his face.

I looked towards Simon and Jeanette, and could see the two of them looking rock hard. They weren't moving one bit.

The silence that filled the room made every noise sound like a huge echo. Our breathing sounded like a huge wind storm.

I could feel the sweat beginning to form on my head, as I nervously wiped it away with my sleeve to avoid it ruining my fur. I could only imagine what my sister and her husband were going through. I wasn't even in their position, and I still felt a cold shiver go down my spine from the look Dave was giving them.

He took another step into the room, his eyes focused on Jeanette and Simon. The seconds ticked by, with no word being said to each other. Dave then kneeled down, bringing his face closer to us.

Jeanette and Simon almost seemed to shrivel up. They seemed to be making themselves as small as possible with Dave towering over top of them.

"Jeanette, a-a-are you pregnant?" Dave asked, his voice very quiet.

She didn't say anything. Her eyes seemed to filled with intense fear as she looked up at Dave.

Simon then stood up onto his feet, moving over to Jeanette's side. He gripped her paws tightly, as she lowered her head to break Dave's gaze. Simon took a long breath, looking up at his father, opening his mouth.

"Yes Dave. It looks like she is. Jeanette is pregnant, with my child."

As soon as he said those words, his eyes stared off into space. It looked like he was having quite a time hearing those words come out of his mouth. After a brief moment, he came around, and focused back at Dave.

"And if you are upset, I want you to know that this is my responsibility, and me and Jeanette will deal with it together. Because that what's marriage is. Going through the difficulties together."

I could see my sisters face brighten up as soon as he said that. She looked at Simon with eyes that I have seen many times when when I look at myself in the mirror, when I think of Alvin. That look of deep love and compassion for him as the warm feeling spreads through your whole body.

Dave gave a sigh, running his hands through his hair, before focusing back at the two.

"I am not upset." He replied.

Everyone seemed to jump. Did Dave just say he wasn't upset? He looked really upset a moment ago.

"I am just a little shocked to find out your going to be parents, and I...am going to be a grandfather so soon." He then paused, looking like he was having as much trouble about this as Simon and Jeanette are.

"I am not worried about you two." He continued. "You two are smart, and responsible. I know you two will be great parents. I have nothing but confidence in you two. You have my blessing. I love you both very much."

That had to be the most heart felt father talk I ever heard coming from Dave. I could feel tears coming to my eyes because it. I look over to Alvin to see what his reaction was, and as usual, see him just standing there nonchalantly, being macho.

"Thanks Dave." Simon replied, as they both moved closer to Dave.

Dave picked the two up in his hands, pulling them both up to him as he hugged them tightly. We all kept our eyes locked on the three in the tight hug, loving the scene that was playing out in front of us.

Dave then looked down at us all, a large happy, but also somehow sad smile on his face.

"I never say this enough, but I am very proud of you all. When I first met you all, you were children, and now you are now young adults. Getting married, starting families, starting new lives. I love you guys." My mind briefly though about how I wasn't getting married. But I quickly pushed it out, not wanting the moment to be ruined.

Immediately, we all ran up to Dave, and hugged him as hard as we could.

"And what about you Alvin?" Dave spoke out.

I pull my face out of Dave's side, and could see Alvin still on the floor, his paws still in his pockets, looking down at the floor awkwardly.

"I ah, um, eh, you too." He replied, his voice becoming muffled and quiet.

I could see Dave roll his eyes.

We all hopped off, as he stood back up to his feet. He stared at Alvin for a moment, before looking back at the rest of us.

"Jeanette. Are you still up for helping Eleanor plan her wedding." Jeanette gave another one of her shy nods, looking up at Dave with a smile.

"Yeah. With three of us, we should had it planned out in no time."

* * *

><p>I laid back in the grass, sweating and breathing heavily as I looked up at the stars. A week had pasted since Jeanette said she was pregnant. And me and my sisters had been planning like crazy, making sure the wedding for Eleanor was going to be perfect.<p>

The week had been a hair pulling for me to say the least. It was just one of those things were a problem would always show itself once you were almost finished what you were working on. And with her wedding tomorrow, it was safe to say I was really stressed.

But there was always that little thing that helped relieved it for a while.

Alvin nuzzled his face into the side of my neck, gently pressing his lips into the crook. I giggled when I felt his lips travel my neck, touching every spot.

"Enough Alvin. I just want to lay here looking up at the stars with you."

He pulled away, looking at me with a disappointed face. "Can't we just go for round two right now? I mean, you look so beautiful under the stars."

I rolled my eyes. I knew I was beautiful, but to me, that line was just a little cheesy.

"Can you ignore your hormones for a while for once in your life." I tease, looking back up at the sky. But just as my eyes focused back on the stars, they were quickly covered up as Alvin hovered above me.

"Come on, I know you want to." He whispered into my ear.

It was clear to me he wasn't going to stop anytime soon, so I had to pull out my new secret weapon.

"Simon and Jeanette." I said.

It seemed like saying that is the magic word for Alvin. Every time I said it, he would almost be scared to touch me. I had been using it many times the past week when I wasn't in the mood and he was.

And as I thought, he quickly rolled off me, laying down by my side. I couldn't help but laugh. I turn to my side, and look bad at him, gently twirling my fingers on his chest.

"Get's you every time." I tease, smiling back at him.

He looked at me with a not too amused face. "You know how to take the fun out of everything." He said, sounding really disappointed.

I sit up, looking down at him, at his soft brown fur that covered his body.

"That's what I like to do." I reply.

He sighed, as he rested his arms behind his head, looking up at the stars.

"I never thought Simon would ever become a father." Alvin muttered, almost like he was talking about himself.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Alvin looked back towards me, giving a small shrug. "When we were growing up, he thought the whole notion of love was a stupid concept. That changed when he met your sister. But he has always been the one to play it safe. I though he would have played it safe on his honeymoon."

"When your in the moment, you don't really think about stuff like that." I reply back. "I mean look at us. I think we are taking a huge risk every time."

"Then how come we keep doing it?" Alvin said with a devilish smile growing across his face.

I felt my cheeks go red, as I shyly look away. "Well, I, umm."

"It is because you like it." He finished. "You just can't get enough of me."

"Then what was that a few moments ago." I snap back, smiling at him.

"Incredibly strong will power." He joked, looking back up at the stars.

I raised my head a bit, looking at him through the corner of my eye. The questions that rattled my head for so long weren't as loud as they used to be, but they were still there. But now it wasn't asking 'when?' Now, it was asking 'will he ever?'

"Excited for the wedding tomorrow?" Alvin asked, interrupting the silence.

I snap back to reality, giving a small nod. "Yeah. My youngest sister is getting married tomorrow. I almost can't believe it."

"So is my little brother." Alvin added. "I am having just as much of time not believing it either."

"It will be a beautiful wedding tomorrow though." I said, laying back down.

Just before I hit the ground, Alvin extended his arm so that I would come to rest on top of it. And in a few seconds, I could feel his arm pulling me closer. I could feel the warmth of his body as we snuggled closer. I just felt so safe and so loved in his arms.

"It will be a beautiful wedding." He said. "And I know that tomorrow, will be full of many surprises."

I twist my head to look at him. "What do you mean full of surprises."

He gave another small shrug. "I don't know. I just have a gut feeling."

"Sure your not hungry for cheese balls?" I laugh.

"I am sure." He chuckled, as he lightly kissed my head.

**If you saw it, and wanted it, you probably threw a fit and got it. As days go by, people are becoming less and less willing to go through the hard work to get something themselves. They don't realize the satisfaction they are missing when they know the got it all by themselves. Though throwing a fit to get something may work now, in the end, in your future, it will come back to bite you. **


	17. Face It

**Chapter 17 Face It**

**Brittany's POV**

I could hear voices in the distance. They it sounded like there were several, all jumbled together, echoing out. Everything felt like it was spinning, twirling, shaking. I could see bright lights, as I open my eyes, seeing the sun shinning directly down on me.

It's soft rays warming my face. The whole world was spinning, my stomach was churning, my legs felt weak.

I turn in my bed, looking up at the ceiling. It looked like the ceiling was moving far away from me. I groan, as I slowly sit myself up. My whole body feeling stiff.

I though I must have been tired since me and Alvin didn't go to bed until almost 2 in the morning.

I put my paw against my head, trying to keep everything still.

The voices still echoed out. I look towards my door, and could hear what sounded like everyone talking a few rooms over. I look over to my clock, seeing it was eight thirty. Eleanor's wedding was only in a few hours. I had to get myself ready.

I quickly stand up onto my feet, immediately feeling my whole stomach turn upside down.

Without hesitation, I jump off my bed, running into the washroom. I could feel it coming up quicker and quicker. I clamp my paw over my mouth, hoping to buy myself a few more moments. I jump up to the toilet seat, and quickly hold my head over the bowl. And as soon as I did, everything came up.

I don't know how long I was leaning into that bowl. But long enough that I was probably throwing up lat nights meal, and last weeks as well. I didn't have anything left in my stomach, and it still felt like I needed to throw up.

I just sat on the bowl, waiting incase anything else should come up. Out of all days to get sick, why did it have to be on my sisters wedding day? Small taps from the door then catch my attention, coming from the bathroom door.

"Britt. Are you alright?"

I turn my head a bit, and could see Jeanette slowly walking into the washroom, her eyes quickly finding me. She was already starting to show, with a slight bulge forming on her stomach, which was most noticeable right now since she was wearing her purple stripped t-shirt.

"I feel great." I reply sarcastically, as I turn back to the bowl.

Knowing my sister, she was probably going come close to me, and see what was going on. And on cue, she jumped up onto the bowl, right next to me. I felt her eyes already beginning to study me.

"You don't look so good." She said, her eyes carefully studying me.

"I don't feel great." I reply, my head lowered.

I could hear Jeanette quietly talking to herself, like she was solving a complex math problem. "It can't be something you ate. You and I had the same meal last night. It can't be a virus. Otherwise I'd be getting sick as well."

She then went silent, but I hardly paid attention. I was too busy trying to keep my stomach and whatever was left inside from coming up.

"Britt. I hate to ask you this, but did you and Alvin have a little get together recently?"

I glare back at my sister. She was asking a extremely personal question that I felt she shouldn't be sticking her nose into.

"That is none of your business." I reply, looking away from her.

She inched herself closer. I could feel her eyes staring back at me.

"I might know what is wrong, if you just tell me."

I roll my eyes. I wasn't going to tell her. I wash't going to talk about my little rendezvous's with Alvin. But I knew what she was getting at. It was so clear, and so stupid of what she was thinking.

"I am not pregnant if that is what you are asking." I said coldly.

"How do you know?" Jeanette asked, moving a little closer.

"I just know, okay. I am not pregnant."

"That is exactly what I said to myself when I first started showing signs. But we'll find out as the day progresses."

"How?" I ask, keeping my head over at the bowl.

"If you feel better later at the wedding, then this will prove this is only morning sickness."

I could finally feel my stomach relax a bit, giving me a chance to stare at my sister.

"Fine. But I am not pregnant. It is just some sort of virus."

"If you insist." Jeanette said, as she jumped off the toilet, walking out of the room.

I slowly stand to my feet, my head spinning. I take several deep breaths, letting my stomach settle before moving over to the toilet handle, flushing what floated in the bowl down. I decided to wait for a minute, incase anything else should come up. Once I was sure nothing was, I walk out back to my bed room. I move over to my closet, grabbing the dress Alvin bought me a while ago. As soon as I had that in my hand, I go over to the foot on my bed, reaching underneath, grabbing the box that held the diamond necklace he gave to me. I sigh when I look at the gifts that were wrapped in my arm.

They were all really beautiful. Now if I had a diamond ring, it would be perfect.

I move into the washroom, quickly fixing myself up. Straightening out my hair, applying the make up, then putting on the dress with the necklace hanging on me. I look at myself in the mirror, admiring my looks. Two strands of hair came down on either side of my face, curling towards the end, while the rest was still tied behind my head. I looked good, but I still felt like junk. My stomach was constantly turning. I just hoped I could keep it together for most of my sisters wedding.

I laugh at how Jeanette thought I was pregnant. I know I wasn't pregnant. Because every time I hear women become pregnant, they somehow know they are before the test. And I know I was definitely not pregnant. It was just a bug, only a bug. Nothing else. I was not having Alvin's child.

I quickly exit the bathroom, running through my room and out the hall. I walk towards the kitchen, and could see Dave running back and forth with Claire and Toby, going over last minute things. As soon as I was close, Dave noticed, pausing as he looked down at me.

"I was wondering if you would ever get up." He said, looking at me with a stern face.

"Sorry." I reply sheepishly. "I just had a restless sleep last night."

I catch Jeanette staring at me from the living room couch, giving me one of her looks. I glared back at her, telling her to keep it quiet.

"Well, now that you are up, we need to get going soon. Julie already took Eleanor to the church, and came back for Theodore a while ago." "I'm ready." I reply. Dave then continued what he was doing, looking like he already forgot how late I was.

I was about to take a step, when I felt two warm arms wrap around me. I then felt something soft and warm burying into my neck.

"Morning sunshine. I heard you had a bad sleep."

I turn around, with Alvin smiling down at me. He was already wearing a tux with a red tie.

"Your fault for wanting to keep going last night." I whisper so that nobody could hear.

He just smiled, not making any come back. Instead, he just lightly pecked me on the lips. As he moved away, he moved his mouth close to my ear.

"Can you blame me considering how beautiful you look."

I melted when I heard that. I quickly wrap my arms around him, pulling him into a deep passionate kiss.

"Enough showing the love guys. We have to get going."

Me and Alvin pull away, seeing Simon standing right there, wearing a tux as well, with his arm hook around Jeanette, who was wearing a bright purple dress that sparkled.

"Yes dad." Alvin laughed, as he pulled away from me, smiling a stupid grin on his face.

Simon looked away, looking like he was rather annoyed. "Must you keep reminding me." He grumbled. "Yes. Jeanette is pregnant. We're going to be parents. Must you keep reminding me?"

"It is my job to remind you." Alvin laughed.

"Alright." Dave spoke out, grabbing our attention. "It is time to go. Is everyone sure they are ready?"

"Yes Dave." We all replied. Dave gave us all a nod, as he grabbed his car keys.

* * *

><p>The ride was quiet to say the least. Simon and Alvin sat on one seat on the other side of the car, while me and Jeanette sat on another. We would occasionally hear Alvin and Simon raise their voices on in a while when they bickered. Me and Jeanette just rolled our eyes at each other as we heard our lovers fighting.<p>

"So, how are you feeling Brittany?" Jeanette asked, her voice sounding quiet.

"I feel good, why?"

"Remember, earlier, you were sick."

I go red. I completely forgot that earlier I was picking my guts out. It just disappeared so quickly, that I didn't really think much of it.

"I-I-I took medicine." I reply, looking away from her.

"No, you didn't Brittany. Medicine doesn't work that fast. Your going to have to admit it. Your pregnant."

"I AM NOT!" I yell back.

Jeanette jumped back from my sudden out burst.

"You guys behave back there." Dave spoke sternly, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Mood swings." Jeanette whispered.

"That's right." I whisper menacingly at her. "Keep dancing on the mine field."

"I am just trying to help you realize Britt." Jeanette whispered, being careful that nobody else would hear her.

I was just about to reply back, when suddenly my stomach and body felt very weird. It didn't feel like I was getting sick. It was more of a tingling, that started in my stomach, and spread everywhere else.

Jeanette noticed my change in expression, watching as I placed my paws on my stomach to ease the sensation.

"You stomach and body feel weird, don't they?"

She asked. I look back at her, unable to speak, unable to think of something to say to convince her I wasn't pregnant. I couldn't be. It wasn't possible. Was it?

"Just face it Brittany. Your having a baby."

**Communication is important in any relationship. It is what first breaks the barrier when you meet that special someone. It is what gives you that emotional connection. No communication and no connection are nothing. Don't feel like you you don't need to express your self, most will look the other way.**


	18. Dreams COme True

**Chapter 18 Dreams Come True.**

**Brittany's POV**

"Theodore, on this day, I take you as my husband. To honour and love you for the rest of my life. Through the bad and the good, through anything, I will always love you. For you are my should mate. The person I want to spend the rest of my days with. You are my soft Teddy."

I could hear everyone sigh at the words they just heard. I look at my sister and her soon to be husband. They had both of their paws locked together as they looked back at each other. I was glad Eleanor went for a real wedding dress instead of that princess like one she was looking at a few weeks ago.

Her dress was a long white gown that had spaghetti straps and little bits of green glitter. It looked really good on her. Theodore then took a deep, unsteady breath, as he prepared what he was going to say.

"Eleanor, you are always a beautiful green gum drop in my eyes. No matter what you wear, you will always look perfect in my eyes. I love you more then anyone else. I can't think of anyone better, that I'd want to spend the rest of my days with."

Simon, who was standing on a stool behind Theodore, jumped up next to his brother, handing him the ring, while Jeanette did the same with Eleanor.

I watched as the two carefully put each ring in the other finger real carefully,, like they were fragile glass. The priest standing next to them watched them both, then spoke out.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Theodore reached out shyly, grabbing Eleanor's vail, slowly pulling it over her head. He smiled at her for a brief moment, then slowly, the two pulled into the kiss. Immediately, the whole crowd stood up, clapping and cheering as the two held each other tightly. When they finally pulled away, they turned to the crowd, climbing down their stools, and running down the aisle to the reception hall.

I stood on the stool with Jeanette, waiting for the crowd of people to exit. Better then being trampled, even though we had to remain standing a little longer.

"Are you going to tell Alvin anytime soon?" Jeanette whispered, as she stood next to me.

I came to the realization earlier that I was pregnant. I was just trying to fool myself. Jeanette had told me all of her symptoms earlier, and they mirrored mine exactly. I was pregnant. I was going to have a baby. Alvin's Baby.

"I don't know." I quietly reply, as I look towards Alvin, who still stood on his stool with Simon, watching the people exit the room. "I am not sure how to bring it up with him."

"You should have realized something like this would happen. That was the whole reason you did it. Didn't you?"

I look down, feeling really ashamed. "At the beginning, yes. Then it was just for the fact of getting closer to Alvin. Getting pregnant was no longer in my plan."

We look back to the door, seeing the last group of people exiting the room. Me and Jeanette slowly climbed down our stools, making our way down the aisle to the reception hall.

"It will be fine Brittany." Jeanette reassured.

I smile back at my sister, about to thank her when I felt something coil around my tail. I look to my left, and see Alvin standing next to me. His tail was tangled with mine, as he walked along side me, giving me a sweet romantic smile.

"What are you girls talking about without me involved." He chuckled.

I blushed under my fur, looking away from him.

"Just baby stuff. That is all." Jeanette added.

"Brittany already telling you that you should name the child after her?" Alvin laughed. "Because I think my name sounds way more awesome."

"If it is a boy, you can be sure we won't name it after you." Simon said, as he came up beside Jeanette.

"Ouch Simon. Nice come back." Alvin laughed, as we neared the reception hall.

We all walked in, seeing everyone gathering at their tables. We quickly made our way to the head table where the new couple were sitting.

As I came close to there spots, I was able to get my fist glance at Eleanor's face. Green mascara covered her eyes. Small strands of her hair had bits of green dye in them. She looked really stunning.

Me and Jeanette made our way to our sister, climbing up the table she was sitting at. As soon as she saw the two of us, she stood up, running over to us. Me and Jeanette held our arms open, quickly wrapping around Eleanor as she ran into us.

"Congratulations Ellie." Jeanette squealed.

"I am just so happy for you." I added, hugging my sister tightly.

"Happy is a understatement for how I feel about this." Eleanor replied, as she stepped back from us.

She then looked down on the ring that occupied her finger, signing deeply.

"I never thought this would ever happen. I though it was just going to be a dream. I am actually married to Theodore."

"Just goes to show you, that dreams come true." Said Jeanette, turning to me, giving me a reassuring stare. I knew what she was trying to tell me. Back before we met the chipmunks, we only dreamed about having a friendship with them. And we are more then friends with them. We were having meaningful, deep, loving relationships.

This all was a dream coming true, but my mind still ignored that part, and only focused on if and when Alvin would marry me.

"I know my dreams came true." Alvin said, as he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I am with Brittany, aren't I."

I felt warm on the inside when I heard him say that. It always amazed me how he found a way to say the most romantic things at the right time.

"And don't forget that." I reply, turning back to him. "Because one wrong move, and I won't be a dream anymore. I'll be a nightmare."

Alvin smiled, looking towards Theodore and Eleanor. "How long before you guys make your speech?"

"Not for another half hour." Theodore replied, as he smiled at Eleanor. "I am still thinking of what I need to say."

I then felt Alvin grab my paw, leading me away form everyone else.

"Britt, can I talk to you alone?"

I look back to my sisters. "Are you guys alright if I leave for minute."

Both my sisters nodded. Before I could even thank them, Alvin quickly pulled me away, leading me off the table.

I had no idea where he was taking me, because he lead me right out of the reception, and out into the hall.

"Where are you taking me Alvin?" I asked, as he dragged me behind him.

"You'll find out in a few moments." He replied.

I followed behind as we weaved though the maze of halls, soon coming to a green house filled with blooming flowers. He lead me rich out into the centre, giving me a view of the whole place.

"Why did you take me here Alvin?" I asked, taking in the beautiful sights.

"I just wanted to be alone with you for a while." He replied, coming up behind me.

I look back at him, giving him a cute dirty look. "Please don't tell me you are in the mood to do it again?"

His eyes bulged slightly, with a small chuckle quickly escaping his mouth. "No, no. Not that, not on our siblings wedding day. I just wanted to get you alone to show you something."

I cross my arms, smiling at him. "Okay, what do you want to show me?"

His eyes then looked away from me, looking to a pink flower that hadn't fully opened yet. "I think there is something you'll find very neat in this flower right here."

"Did you rig the flower to spray me or something immature like that?"

"It would have been a nice touch, but no. I did not rig it."

I look into the partially open bloom, seeing something resting down near the bottom. Alvin came up beside me, looking in with me.

"Go ahead. Reach in."

I give Alvin a suspicious look, unsure of what he was up to. Slowly, and hesitantly, I reach in, feeling something that was cube like deep in the flower. I clamp my paw on it. It felt very hard. I pull back quickly, afraid something may come out, spray me, or snare me. When nothing did, I looked at what I held in my paw.

My heart escalated, my legs turned to jelly as I stared down at a velvet box. Was this really it? Was this what I had been waiting for, for so long?

"Open it." Alvin said, his voice sounding a little excited.

I didn't hesitate. I clamp my fingers on the lid, opening it in no time. But as soon as I did, I shut my eyes, afraid to look. No mater how hard I tried, my body wouldn't let me.

"Why are your eyes shut?" Alvin asked, almost sounding like he was laughing.

"I am afraid to look." I reply, still feeling the box in my paw.

"Just open them, you'll be in for quite a surprise."

Slowly, I lift my eye lids, the image before me blurry, but soon coming into focus, seeing what was inside the box.

Some surprise it was. My hope only got the best of me. Inside the velvet box, were two diamond ear rings. Not a diamond engagement ring. I could feel my lips curling into a sneer, ready to snap at Alvin. Ready to yell at the tops of my lungs at him.

"I knew you wouldn't like them. That is why I have this as well."

I looked back up at Alvin, ready to snap, when suddenly, he was no longer in front of me. I look down, my jaw dropping, my heart exploding, my paws trembling. He was right there, in front of me, down on one knee, looking up at me with a large smile, holding another velvet box in front of me. This one was already open, and I clearly saw what was inside. The most beautiful diamond ring I have ever seen.

"Brittany. Will you marry me?"

**Many who turn to alcohol or drugs, do so to escape the daily stresses and annoyances of life. The problem is, the problem still exists once the effects wear off. So they do it all again to escape again instead of dealing with what is wrong. And many do it, oblivious to the pain they are causing others. They are not only poisoning themselves, they are poisoning the others who care and love them very much. Though the scars of the loved ones usually last a life time.**


	19. Couldn't Wait

**Chapter 19 Couldn't Wait**

**Brittany's POV**

My trembling paws cover my mouth. I look down at Alvin, who was still on one knee, holding the velvet box in front of me. I couldn't believe this was happening. My mind already tricked me once, and I wasn't about to let it do it again. I shut my eyes, thinking that when I open them, Alvin will have something else in his paws.

But when my eyes reopened, nothing else occupied Alvin paw. Just the velvet box, holding the engagement ring.

I couldn't take my eyes off it. It looked more beautiful then I had ever imagined.

"A-A-A-Alvin." I stammer, unable to get anything else out of my shaking mouth.

Alvin was smiling up at me, looking at me straight in the eyes. His almost shimmering with love. "Brittany, I want you. I want you to be my wife. I want you to be my soul mate, I want you to be the other half that I always wanted. I love you Brittany. I know I may not be perfect, but I'll be as perfect as I can be for you. So I will ask you again. Will you marry me?"

The words still couldn't come out of my mouth. I had been waiting months to hear Alvin brings these words out of his. And now that he did, I couldn't get any out of mine. I knew I couldn't say anything, so I decided to show him my answer.

Slowly, I place my paws around his, getting down on my knees. We never broke eye contact. We stare at each other for a few moments, savouring the time between us. My paws slowly move down his arms, soon wrapping around his body, as we came closer and closer. Little shivers of electricity jumped between our lips, as the came closer and closer. My whole body began to relax, my eyes slowly beginning to shut. The heat between us began to grow stronger and stronger. My heart fluttered, my cheeks grew red hot.

And when our lips met, it felt like our first kiss all over again. The tastes, the feelings, the sensations, all felt like new. Alvin's tongue rolled in my mouth, causing me to tighten my grip on him even more.

I didn't want this moment between us to end. I wanted it to go on and on.

The love I felt for him exploded into something more that I have never felt before. I don't know what the word to describe it is, or if the word even exists. But all I knew is that he he and I shared something very deep and special. I slowly pull out of the kiss, already regretting it. Our lips though remained close together, as we stared back at each other.

"Yes." I whisper back, the words finally coming out of my mouth.

"Yes." Alvin said, his voice barely able to hold back his joy.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you Alvin Seville." I said, my voice filled with glee.

Alvin then stood up on his feet, pulling me up with him. And before I knew it, he wrapped his arms around me, lifting me off my feet, twirling me around and around. The whole time he did that, I was laughing like a school girl. Alvin then set me back down, placing his paws on my cheeks.

"You have no idea how happy you have made me." He said, smiling at me.

"And you have no idea how happy you've made me." I reply.

Alvin then pulled the ring out of the velvet box, carefully grabbing my paw, and slipping it onto my finger. The diamond sparkled and shined in the sunlight.

"It is so beautiful Alvin. Thank you."

"It is a real diamond, just like those earrings." He replied.

I then look to the ground, remembering the ear ring,s realizing I dropped them on the ground when I saw Alvin on his knee. I could see it resting not to far away.

I reach out, grabbing the earrings, placing them in my paws, looking at them closely.

"How come you got me diamond ear rings as well?" I ask.

He smiled, as he looked down at my paws. "Just thought it would be nice to give you a matching set. Plus, I though it would have been funny to see your reaction. And boy, the look you gave me was priceless."

All these questions kept running through my head, some that had been on my mind for months.

"How could you afford all this Alvin? I mean, first it was the dress, then the necklace, and now the earrings and ring."

He softly chuckled. "Remember how I told you when I first moved in with Dave. The first christmas gift he gave us was savings bonds. Well, they stored up quite a bit of cash. If I knew how useful it was going to be like he said, I wouldn't have given him such a hard time about it so long ago."

And finally, the one last question that had been burning my mind for so long, that we have all been wondering for a long time.

"How come it took you so long to propose to me?"

He froze for a moment, looking back at me with a regretful face.

"Because I didn't want it to be predictable. I was planning on proposing, but when Simon and Theodore popped the question first, I thought it wouldn't seem like a surprise if I asked next. So I decided to wait. I was actually planning to propose with you a month from now. But I just couldn't wait any longer. Plus, I had time to think about why you were so mad at me a few weeks ago. I figured this had to be why."

I roll my eyes, smiling at him. "Not bad. It took you a few weeks, but you finally figured out why."

Alvin's smile softened, as he gently grabbed my paws. "I am sorry for what I did to you Brittany. I didn't realize you were tearing yourself up that much for wanting to marry me."

I look in his eyes. They seemed so soft, and guilty looking. I said nothing as I pull him into a hug. His arms wrapped around me, squeezing me in a comforting way. He must be really feeling bad about it right now. I lift my head, so that it was right next to his ear, softly whispering.

"It is alright Alvin. You had no way of knowing. I shouldn't have been that hard on you. I should be the one who is sorry."

We pulled away, giving each other a quick peck on the cheek. Then we just stood there for several minutes like that, holding each other. Enjoying the time between us.

Alvin then pointed to the door. "Should we get back to the wedding?" I nod, opening my paw, looking at the earrings.

"Just one minute." I said, as I put the ear rings on. Once they were on, I look to Alvin, showing them off.

"How do they look?"

He smiled, grabbing my paw. "They look beautiful. But their beauty is nothing compared to the gem I am with."

A giggle escaped my mouth. That had to be the most sweetest thing I ever heard him say. But then I realized, it was very similar to what Simon said to Jeanette on their wedding.

"Wasn't that something Simon said to Jeanette?" I said, eyeing him playfully.

Alvin shrugged, as we made our way back to the reception. "I changed it up a bit." He replied, giving me a devilish smirk.

I roll my eyes, playfully jabbing him in the ribs. "We're now engaged, and you can't come up with something cute on your own."

"No." He replied, whispering it into my ear.

* * *

><p>Later, me and Alvin sat at the head table with our family. I kept my engagement ring hidden and the ear rings hidden. I didn't want the focus of everyone on me when it is suppose to be Theodore and Eleanor's special day. And as for my pregnancy, I was going to hold off on telling Alvin and everyone else. Just for a while. Just until I find the right time.<p>

Theodore and Eleanor made their speech. Thanking everyone for coming. Saying that they were looking forward to a life of love and happiness together. And once they were done, me and Jeanette made our own little speech. We both were saying how proud we are of our little sister. Wishing her a happy life with Theodore, and joking with him that if he ever hurt Eleanor, which we all know would never happen, that we'd come right after him.

But the one thing that surprised me the most, was that Alvin stood up, giving a speech as well. He said how proud he is of his brother. Seeing how he grew up the last few years, and is now taking on responsibilities that he would normally be too scared to do. And after the dances, and dinner, we all watched as Theodore and Eleanor took off for the limo resting at the front, waiting to take them to Europe. They jumped inside, and we all waved and cheered as they drove off for the airport.

So, two days have past since the wedding. And me and Alvin still haven't told anyone we are engaged, nor have I told him I am pregnant. And surprisingly, I have been able to keep my morning sickness hidden. The only one who knows about it is Jeanette, but she gives me my space when she knows I am about to throw my guts up.

Every time when I think of telling Alvin, my legs always go weak, and my stomach curls. But I knew I had to tell him soon. In only a few days, I'd probably start showing. So I decided, that I would tell him, tonight.

I waited until it was late at night, when I knew everyone was asleep. I then quietly snuck off my bed, being careful not to wake Simon and Jeanette, who both slept on the bed next to mine. Like a ninja, I snuck out of my room, out into the hall, and towards Alvin's.

I walked in, briefly looking around the room that was only occupied by him. I realized I should have slept in here with him. It would have given Jeanette and Simon a night alone. They would need all the time they could get before their child arrives. I jump up onto his bed, seeing the lump in the sheets towards the end of the bed, making my way towards it.

I carefully place my paw on him, rocking him back and forth to stir him from his sleep. I could hear him grumble, his eyes fluttering open, soon focusing on me.

"Britt. Why are you waking me up in the middle of the night?" He moaned, as he sat up.

"I need to tell you something." I whisper back, getting down on my knees beside him.

"It couldn't wait until morning?" He stated, sounding a little annoyed. I shake my head, taking a deep breath as I felt my heart begin to quicken. I didn't think I had the strength to give him any detail, so I decided to give him one large clue.

"No, because by then, the morning sickness will kick in."

Alvin's half open eyes then jumped open. It was clear he was wide awake now.

**Fear for something is not cowardice. If you are scared of something, it doesn't make you a wimp. Your brian is simply trying to tell you there is a danger associated with your fear. Anybody who says they aren't scared of anything, are either liars, or are just plain crazy. **


	20. We'll do it together

**Chapter 20 We'll do it together **

**Brittany's POV**

Alvin just stared at me, his jaw open, his eyes wide open. He seemed as stiff as a board from what I told him. I know I probably didn't tell him in the most subtle way, but it was the only way I felt I could get it out. The silence lasted for what seemed like minutes. He didn't say a word to me, and I didn't say the word to him. I could only know what he was feeling. A while ago, I was his fiancé, now I was the mother of his child.

"Morning….sickness?" He said, sounding very slow, like he was being careful that he didn't say anything wrong.

I move closer to him, placing my paws on his shoulders, giving him a soft smile.

"Yes Alvin. Morning sickness. I have morning sickness."

He took in a deep breath, running his paw through his hair. "How?" He whispered, looking back at me.

I roll my eyes, resisting the urge to laugh. "How do you think?" I replied. "By our little nightly get togethers."

He then fell silent, looking down at his bed sheets. I slowly reach out, grabbing his paw, holding it tightly in mine.

"Alvin. I know that you are pretty shocked right now. I was in so much shock, that I didn't believe I was pregnant at first. But I have accepted that I am." I then guide his paw to my stomach, holding it there as I looked into his eyes. "Alvin. We are going to have a baby. We are going to be parents. Just like Simon and Jeanette, we'll soon be called mommy and daddy. Isn't this what we always wanted?"

Alvin eyes drifted to my stomach, staring at it for the longest time. His face was hard to read. I could feel myself getting more and more nervous as each second went by. His eyes finally dieted back to mine.

"I just through we'd have a little time being married before first before we became parents."

While still holding his paw on my stomach, I reached out with my right paw, placing it on his cheek. "I know Alvin. But what has happened, happened. We are going to be parents. Parents to a little Brittany, or a little Alvin."

What I just said brought a smile to my face. The thought of it seemed so right, so natural. And to my surprise, Alvin was smiling too. I could feel his paw gently rubbing my stomach. It felt really soothing actually. His smile soon brightened, as he looked back at me.

"Whether it will be a little Alvin, or a little Brittany. It will be our child."

I could feel a small bit of tears of relief fill my eyes. I smile at Alvin, taking a deep breath. "Your fine with this then?" I ask. His smile grew even more, as she inched himself closer to me.

"More then fine with this, mommy."

I let out a small sob while laughing at the same time. That word 'mommy' felt so strange to hear, but also felt so right. My heart was thumbing like crazy, my whole body was heating up. Alvin then pushed the covers off of himself, so he could get a little closer. His face came right up to mine, giving me a quick kiss on the lips, that soon turned into a whole frenzy of quick kisses.

Soon, I found myself laying down on Alvin's pillow, as he came up behind me, kissing my neck and rubbing my stomach. The whole thing was making me feel very relaxed. But of course, there is always that one loud thought that sparks you awake.

"Alvin." I whisper.

"Hmmm?" He replied, his kissing moving back and forth from my shoulder to my neck.

"What are we going to tell Dave?"

He then stopped, giving a small annoyed sigh. "You just had to spoil the moment, didn't you?"

I turn around, looking at him right in the eyes. "I am serious Alvin. It won't be long before I start showing. What am I suppose to tell him?"

"The truth if you want a early funeral." He replied.

"He didn't seem upset when he found out Jeanette and Simon were having a kid."

"That's because they are married, we aren't. He'll probably view it as something irresponsible."

"But he always views something we do as irresponsible." I reply.

Silence falls between us for a few moments, before Alvin gave a loud sigh. "Are you sure you want to tell Dave?"

I nod, smiling brightly at him in the hopes of lightening is mood. "Yes, I am. He may be mad, but I don't think he will kill the father of my child."

He looked deeply into my eyes, sending a warm shiver through my body. "Fine, we'll tell him. Tomorrow. For now, lets just enjoy this happiness for now."

He then began to snuggle close to me, draping his arm over me, his warm body pressing against mine. Our noses were nuzzling against each other's, our lips gently exchanging kisses. Our eyes then began to feel heavy, the world quickly beginning to slip away.

"Good night Brittany." Alvin said, his voice beginning to fade away.

"Good night, daddy."

His eyes quickly closed, but not before I could see a large smile spreading across his face.

* * *

><p>I could hear the chirps of the birds outside, gently singing their morning tunes, stirring me awake. I could immediately feel my stomach going queasy, But before I could get up to run to the bathroom, I could feel something stroking it, easing the feeling. I look down, and could see Alvin's paw tucked just underneath my pyjama top, resting on my stomach.<p>

The queasy feeling grew less and less noticeable, sending me back into a relaxed state. I then felt a hot breath rushing past my ear, as I heard Alvin whispering. "Good morning."

I slowly turn over, seeing his gently eyes, making a smile grow across my face.

"Morning." I replied, giving him a quick kiss.

He then looked down at my stomach, a warm smile across his face. "And how is our little one?"

"Causing havoc on my body." I replied.

Alvin then moved himself a little further down, his face next to my stomach. He then pulled my pyjama top up a bit, kissing my stomach. More pleasing shivers ran through my body as his lips met my tummy. Soon, his lips began to travel further up, going up along my side, to my shoulder, then to my neck, and soon, my lips. As soon as our lips met, we wrapped our arms around each other, holding each other tightly.

By now, I had completely forgot about my morning sickness. I was too much in the moment to care about how sick I was feeling. I was enjoying myself too much.

But then something clicked in my head. Either, Alvin was just being affectionate, or he was just trying to get me to forget about telling Dave. And as much as I didn't want this to stop, I couldn't let Alvin think he could control me like this.

His kissing then moved again back down to my stomach, sending another wave of shivers through me.

"Um, Alvin?"

"Hmmmm." He said, as he continued to kiss.

My mind kept me from opening my mouth. I was just enjoying this too much. But I forced it all to the back of my head.

"We should tell Dave soon."

As soon as I said that, he stopped, and looked back at me. "Do we have to?" He groaned.

"Yes." I laugh, pushing him away from my body. "We are going to tell him, and we are going to tell him today."

"This is a bad idea Britt." He said, as he stood up, moving over to his night stand, grabbing a red hoody he had set to the side. He threw his pyjama top off, and throwing the hoody on.

"It is a bad idea we'll do together." I replied, as I stood up. I could feel myself become a bit dizzy, but ignored it as I moved closer to him.

Alvin looked to me, like he was quietly asking me that we'd not do this. But once he knew I wasn't going to back down, he sighed, extending his paw, grabbing mine. We said nothing to each other, as we moved off the bed, walking out of the room, and into the hall. Slowly, we walk towards the kitchen. I could feel the grip of Alvin's paw getting tighter and tighter. I knew he was nervous, but I was as well.

And as we entered the kitchen, we saw a sight we weren't prepared for. Dave sat at the table, with Simon and Jeanette eating their breakfast, with Claire here as well.

Dave looked up from his morning paper, and when he saw us, he smiled. "Morning you two. We already made breakfast."

Me and Alvin give each other quiet glances, before moving to the table, climbing up, and seeing our breakfast waiting their for us.

"So, how was your sleep last night?" Claire asked, as she ate her breakfast.

"It was fine. Great." Alvin replied, his voice so quick, that I barely understood what he said.

Everyone quickly stopped what they were doing, looking towards Alvin.

"Are you feeling fine Alvin?" Dave asked, giving his son a worried expression.

"Yes. Why with all the questions? Can't we talk about something else?" He then looked to Simon. "Great sweater Simon. Where did you get that again?"

I mentally slap my head, wishing Alvin would try and keep his mouth shut.

Simon gave his brother a confused look. "Uh, Dave made it, like the rest of our clothes." He replied.

"Oh right, right." Alvin replied, giving a nervous chuckle.

"Is there something wrong Alvin?" Dave asked, setting his paper down.

"Let me try and figure this one out Dave." Simon cut in.

I could then feel his eyes studying us. I always hated that when Jeanette did that to me. She always seemed to figure out what it was.

"Let's see." Simon said, tapping his chin. "Brittany is silent, not saying a word. Which is very unusual at anytime. Alvin is nervous and jittery. And to add shock, he complimented my sweater."

I could feel sweat forming on my forehead, as I look to Alvin, seeing his head was drenched.

"I know, Brittany is pregnant." Simon conclude.

Suddenly, he, along with Dave and Claire began to laugh. Jeanette, me and Alvin were the only ones that weren't. The three of them continued to laugh, but as their laughs began to calm down, they could see we weren't laughing. Everything then went quiet, as me and Alvin shut our eyes.

"Wait, that guess was only a joke." Simon said.

**Don't judge anyone by simply because they may do things different, have different tastes, or see everything else in a different way. But because to him, you do things differently as well. See the person for who they are, not by what is different. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for another late update. That writers block is a pain. And just as a head up. I don't think this chapter is worlds best. It feels like it is missing something. So sorry if it is not that good. **

**Chapter 21 So Fast**

**Brittany's POV**

The whole kitchen was silent. Me and Alvin had our heads looking down, wanting to avoid everyones eyes. We knew they were looking at us. But how they were looking at us was what scared me to know. Was it a look of anger? Or was it a look of just shock? It burned in my mind.

I slowly peek my head up a bit, and could see the expression across Dave's face. I used my bangs to cover my eyes a bit, but I could clearly see what was planted across his face It was a mixture of shock, confusion, and maybe a bit of anger.

My heart was racing, my paws were turning clammy. I felt as if sweat was covering every area of my body. I could then feel Alvin's paw reaching out, gripping mine tightly. I squeezed hard back as well, especially when Dave began to speak.

"Alvin." Dave said, his voice quiet. "Tell me for once in Simon's life, that he is wrong."

Alvin didn't reply. I could still see his head low, afraid to look up at his father. His breathing was so heavy, that I could see his shoulders rising and falling with each breath.

"Simon ... is right." I cut in, forcing my head up, looking at Dave.

The shock was now more clear across his face, as I mustered up all the courage I could get. "I am pregnant. And Alvin is the father."

Dave stared at me for a moment, before turning to look at his son.

"Alvin."

Alvin slowly raised his head, trying to look his father in the eyes. His paw trembled in mine. I don't think I ever had seen him this scared before. He always seemed so brave, and so tough.

"It…..is true Dave. I got Brittany pregnant. We are having a baby."

Dave let out a frustrated sigh, which was quickly silenced as Alvin continued.

"And there is more." He said, his voice starting to sound a little stronger. "We are getting married as well."

Immediately, the whole room went dead silent. I swear, everyone even stopped breathing. Dave said nothing. He stared at me and Alvin. His face was so hard to read. I don't even think I have ever seen this expression on him.

"Dave, are you mad?" Alvin asked, looking up at him with concern.

Dave still remained silent. My heart was racing more and more with every second.

Was Dave angry? Was he upset?

Suddenly, he stood up, making me and Alvin slightly flinch. He looked down at us, the seconds ticking by before he walked out of the kitchen, heading straight into his room. No one moved, or said anything for several seconds. Unsure of what just happened.

"I'll go talk to him." Claire said, as she stood, heading over to Dave's room. We could hear the sound of the door creaking open, then the familiar click as she shut it behind her.

Me and Alvin glanced at each other, unsure of what to make of what just happened. Was something wrong with Dave? Was he somehow upset?

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Alvin said, sounding really unsure.

"Ahem." Came a stern voice from behind us.

Me and Alvin turn around, and saw Simon standing there. His arms crossed, looking at us, slowly shaking his head. But Jeanette, she stood just behind him, with a large giddy smile across her face, as she looked at me.

"Have something you want to tell us Alvin?" Simon said, taking a step closer to his brother.

"Well." Said Alvin, scratching the back of his head. "Your going to be a uncle."

Simon rolled his eyes, giving Alvin a serious glance. "No funny business Alvin. This is serious. Your going to be a father."

"And so are you." Alvin replied, stating the obvious.

"I know that. Everyone knows that." Simon shot back. "But what I am referring to is what you told me one night over a year ago."

I look at both Simon and Alvin, wondering what they were referring to. Was there some sort of promise the two made to each other.

"Do you know what he told me Brittany?" Simon said, looking to me. "He said he wasn't going to have sex with you. He said he wanted to wait until you two were married so that he wouldn't put any pressure on you."

I look over to Alvin, my heart exploding with more love. I never knew he trying to be so considerate with me. I look to Simon, deciding to tell him what really happened.

"I was the one that pressured Alvin. Alvin was almost unwilling." I reply, smiling at my fiancé.

He returned a warm and sweet smile that made me melt on the inside. Before I could continue, I heard Dave's bed room door shut. We all look towards the hall, and could see Claire walking into the kitchen.

She looked back at me and Alvin, sending a small shiver down my spine. She said nothing, as she moved back to the table, sitting down.

"Is, Dave alright?" Alvin asked.

Claire gave a small nod. "He's fine." She said in a quiet voice.

"He's not mad at us, is he?" I ask. She shook her head, trying to give us a reassuring smile. "No not mad. He is just shocked. He is just having a hard time through this all."

"Hard time?" Simon said, as we all give Claire confusing glances.

"You have to understand, Dave is having a very hard time with this all." Claire said. "You are his children, and in his eyes, you are growing up so fast and is all just very quick from him. His children are getting married, expecting children. How do you think you would feel if you were him?"

We all looked at each other, beginning to understand why he was like this.

"Just give Dave some time. He just needs to adjust to this."

* * *

><p>It has been three weeks since I found out I was pregnant. And I tell you, what as three weeks it has been. Eleanor arrived back from her honeymoon a few days after me and Alvin told Dave I was pregnant. But unlike Jeanette, Eleanor didn't come back pregnant. She said that she and Theodore explored all of Europe's most famous restaurants, trying all the fancy meals.<p>

When I told her Alvin proposed and that I was expecting, she took it better then everyone else. She was ecstatic. She was screaming like a little girl, hugging me really tight, almost throwing me around.

Dave was starting to come around as well. The day after we told him. He seemed really ecstatic. He was proud of Alvin for proposing to me, and his willingness to be a father so soon.

And speaking of babies, I amy only have two weeks left. But Jeanette is expecting to give birth any day now. About two weeks into her pregnancy, she felt the baby kick.

She was almost freaking out at first, thinking something was wrong when she felt it. But when we all put our paws on her stomach, we could feel that little paw or foot kicking her side. Tears were welling up in her eyes when she realized what was happening. Simon was very reluctant to feel the baby kick. His paw hovered over Jeanette's stomach like there was a invisible wall over it.

She almost had to force his paw onto her stomach. But as soon as he felt it, he laughed. At first it was a little nervous, then it turned joyous. You could tell by the looks they were giving each other that they were getting extremely exited about being parents.

And about a week ago, I felt my baby kick. I was laying in my bed, with Alvin laying right behind me. The sensation was the most strangest thing I ever felt. The best words to describe it, was at first, it felt like a bug was crawling across my stomach. But as soon as I realized what it was I was feeling, I quickly grab Alvin's paw, guiding it to where I felt the kicking.

At that moment, between me and Alvin, we never felt closer. I know I've said that before, but that's just how it is. Knowing that that there was a piece of both of us growing inside me. It filled me with a joy that made every little problem in the universe disappear.

And I know what you are all thinking. When are me and Alvin getting married. Me and him gave it a very long thought, and decided to wait until after the baby is born. I wanted to be able to have fun at the wedding I had been waiting so long for. And with a stomach the size of a large marble, that wouldn't be possible.

So, that is what is happening. And to be honest, I've never been happier.

So that week, me, Alvin, Theodore and Eleanor both sat on the couch, watching TV. It was just one of those days were you felt like doing nothing. Dave was in his music room, trying to create new songs for us to preform at concerts when everything has rolled over. The small jingle he was playing with his piano sent a relaxing wave into my head.

Lately, and I guess it is because of the baby, I can barely keep my eyes open. I feel sleepy all the time, even after a good night sleep.

I could feel my eyes slowly drifting off, when suddenly I hear a scream from the kitchen. The sound quickly brought me back.

Alvin quickly sits me up, and jumped off the couch, running to kitchen, unsure of what was happening. I stubbled to get onto my feet, quietly cursing Alvin for just running off like that.

This round stomach was making it almost impossible for me to get up.

Theodore and Eleanor helped me out. Not rushing off like what Alvin did.

But once I was up, I move over to the edge of the couch, looking into the kitchen. I could see Alvin pushing himself off the floor, his hoody looking like he just fell into water. And just a few inches from him, was Jeanette, hunched over, with Simon by her side.

I almost chocked a bit from surprising a laugh, realizing why Alvin's hoody was wet, thinking he deserved it for running off like that.

But I quickly forgot all about it, when Dave came running in. His eyes locked with Simon, as Simon looked back at him.

"JEANETTE IS GOING INTO LABOUR." He yelled out, he voice almost like he was panicking.

**Again, sorry if this was a crappie chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>A perfect relationship isn't defined by what researchers and scientist say. It is defined by the couple. Every relationship is different. But it is perfect in it's own unique way, like the couple. They might push each other in a playful way, call each other names, etc. But to them, it is perfect, knowing that they can't live without the other.<strong>


	22. Suffer Equally

**Chapter 22 Suffer Equally**

**Brittany's POV**

I don't think I've seen Dave drive so quickly in my life. He was taking turns that were so quick, we were almost sliding in our seats. And more then one time, I could hear the tires squeal.

And Simon. I thought the wedding, he was a nervous wreck. Here, he was almost a catastrophe. He was sitting down with Jeanette leaning back against him. His fur was drenched in sweat, his whole body was trembling, and his movements were quick and jittery. He was holding Jeanette's paw tightly, as she panted, with her other paw on her stomach.

And every so often, she let out a loud scream, which startled me every time, since I am not used to hearing my sister be so loud. And every time she did scream, she must have been really squeezing Simon's paw, because we could see his face cringe up, as he bit his bottom lip.

"OH MY GOSH. OH MY GOSH." Jeanette screamed out, so loud that our ears were almost ringing. "PLEASE HURRY. I WANT THIS THIN OUT OF ME, NOW." She yelled out.

I slowly crawl over to my sister, trying to help her out as Dave continued his insane driving. I took her last free paw in mine, holding it tightly, trying to recall from what I saw on TV when people were going into labor.

"Just stay calm Jeanette. Take deep breaths. Breath in and out."

She suddenly let our another scream, her paw suddenly squeezing mine. I swear, it felt like my paw was being crushed by some sort of machine. It felt like the bones were on the verge of breaking. Tears collected in my eyes, as I tried to hold it all in. And when I felt like I couldn't take it anymore, she finally stopped screaming, easing her grasp. And as soon as she did, I pulled my paw away, not wanting to go through that again.

And I admit, seeing Jeanette like this was making me a little nervous when it becomes my time to give birth.

Jeanette was always the calm, quiet and rational one. And if giving birth was doing this to her, I can only imagine what it would be like me. What king of person I would be like when I will go through it.

"Just hang in there Jeanette." I said, slowly rubbing my now throbbing paw. "We are almost there."

She then let out another scream, making everyone cringe.

No sooner did I say that, then the car came to a screeching halt. Dave rushed out of his door, running around to grab Jeanette. As he reached in, grabbing Jeanette and Simon, we jumped out of the car as quick as we could. With me taking a few seconds more. As soon as he had the two in his hands, he shut the door, rushing into the building.

We look up at the sign on the building, seeing "_Animal Service" _across the front.

"How come Dave didn't take us to a hospital?" I ask, as the four of us follow make our way to the door.

"Do you think a human doctor is going to know how to deliver a baby chipmunk." Alvin replied, giving off a smart-alecky behaviour.

I give off a loud sigh, shaking my head.

We all walk into the building together. And just like the hospital, we all smelled that sterile smell of alcohol. That smell always made me choke. We looked towards the front desk, seeing Dave grabbing a clipboard full of paper work.

He walked over to a small waiting room, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Do you wanna sit down Brittany?" Alvin asked, taking my paws. I look at the chairs, then down at my stomach, giving him a stupid glance.

"Do you think I can get up those chairs with me like this?" I reply.

Alvin sighed, as he watched Eleanor and Theodore climb up the seat next to Dave. He then glanced around the room, and pointed to the corner.

"Does that look like a good spot?" He said. I glance in the directing he was looking at, and saw small pile of soft looking cloths sitting in the corner.

I give him a nod, as we slowly made our way over. Alvin sat down first, grabbing the bottom of his hoody, pulling it off his body.

"Why are you taking that off." I said, giving him a confused glance.

"I didn't have a chance to change. This hood still feels damp." He said as he threw it to the side, leaning against the wall.

I giggle a bit, thinking back to what I saw. "Serves you right for running off like that." I reply, as I slowly sit down.

As soon as I was comfortable enough, I lean back, resting my body on Alvin's. And in no time, his arms snaked around me, with his paws coming to rest on my stomach. Small shivers ran through me. My stomach was so sensitive to touch. He then began to gently stoke it, sending me into a deep relaxed state.

"The baby is moving around quiet a bit." He said.

I look down at my stomach, noticing my stomach moving around like crazy. To be honest, I hardly notice it anymore. I found that if I thought about it, the baby's constantly moving would drive me crazy. "It's anxious to get out." I reply.

His lips softly kissed the top of my head. I could feel his mouth close to my ear, and his gentle voice filled my mind.

"You nervous?" He asked.

"Why do you ask?" I said, just staring down at my stomach.

"Well, you got a preview of what it is going to be like. We all saw what Jeanette was like. Surely this must make you nervous."

"A bit." I reply. "But there is one thing that is giving me comfort."

"And that is?"

I smile, knowing what I was about to say was going to make him really nervous.

"Well, you saw how Jeanette acted. She was almost a monster, and she is always the most calm and rational. Imagine how I will be when I go into labor. And you did this to me. So when I suffer, I will make sure you will suffer equally. You deserve it for doing this to my once perfect body."

I listened closely, and could hear Alvin's breathing become more faster. I give a satisfactory smile, knowing that what I said was having the impact I wanted.

As I sat there with Alvin, I could feel my eyes growing heavier. Him stroking my stomach was causing me to to feel relaxed and sleepy. And before I knew it, a small yawn escaped my mouth.

"Tired?" Alvin asked.

"A bit." I reply.

"Why don't you go to sleep. I'll wake you up when something happens."

Another yawn escapes my mouth, before I was finally able to speak. "Thanks Alvie."

"Sleep tight." He whispered, as the world began to slip away.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Seville."<p>

That voice suddenly snapped me awake, as my eyes begin to focus on a vet standing in the room. She glanced around, catching sight of all of us. My heart was racing. Did Jeanette have her babies? Was she fine?

"There are a few little ones who'd like to see all of you." The vet replied cheerfully.

Theodore and Eleanor immediately jump off their chairs, rushing off. Dave however stood up, and moved over to me.

"Need a lift Brittany?"

I nod, as he carefully picked me and Alvin up. We followed the vet down a narrow hallway, going past several closed examination rooms. The vet stopped at one examination room in the middle.

Slowly, she opened the door, revealing a sun lit room. Theodore and Eleanor rushed past the vets feet, running into the room. Dave then walked in, where I caught sight of my sister. She was in a small cradle, with a blanket over top of her. Simon layer next to her, looking down at what she had in her arms. I had never seen a face like that on them. It was a mix of joy, love, and something else I can't quite put into words.

I look at Jeanette's arms, and see two small bundles of cloth.

Did she have twins?

Dave set us down close to Jeanette's cradle. Dave hovered over top, looking down at the two with a proud look on his face. Theodore and Eleanor came up next to me and Alvin. All of us unsure if we should get close.

Jeanette looked up at us, smiling, as she jerked her head back, beckoning us closer.

"It's okay you guys. Come look. Come say hello to you niece and nephew."

Slowly, we all made our way over towards my sister. Alvin and Theodore moved over to the side closer to Simon, while me and Eleanor took the other. I looked closely, and could see two small bundles of dark brown fur. I could make out two stubby noses, and four closed eyes.

"Meet Jake and Darien. My beautiful children. Isn't that right." Jeanette said, her voice a whisper so she wouldn't wake up her children, as she nuzzled her nose against the two.

"There so beautiful Jean." Eleanor said, as she looked at our niece and nephew.

"Congratulations Simon." Alvin whispered to his brother.

Simon only returned a nod, his fixation entirely on his children. We all quietly looked at the two babies. Not saying anymore words to each other. These two little balls of fur had everyones attention.

"Ahem."

We looked to the end of the room, seeing the vet standing there, with a small clip board in her hands, smiling at us.

"You'll be happy to know that they are perfectly healthy. You should be able to take them home tonight."

Her eyes then met me. I could sense she was looking at my stomach. "How far along are you?"

"About three weeks." I said, turning my attention back to Jeanette's kids.

"So it won't be long before you give birth to your little litter." The vet said.

I could see Alvin's head perk up, as he looked back to her. "Litter?"

The vet nodded, laughing a bit at the same time. "You have been around humans for too long. A chipmunks always gives birth to about two or more."

As soon as I heard that, I went cold. I wasn't have just one. I was having more? I look back to Alvin, seeing his eyes suddenly roll back, as he collapsed right there.

**As years go by, maturity develops, hopes and dreams become reality, and wisdom is gain. Sometimes though, at a cost. Don't view something from your past as a mistake you wish to take back. It is because of that mistake, you know it is a mistake, and would never repeat it again. Life is always a learning experience. What may be something embarrassing, or troublesome will be invaluable in your future.**


	23. It Is Time

**Chapter 23 It Is Time.**

**Brittany's POV**

Well, I have only one thing to say. It is almost time. For what you ask. For me to have my children. It took me and Alvin a little time to adjust to the idea having more then one. After he had collapsed because he was so tired, at least that's what he claimed when he awoke from his fainting, we had a long talk.

Despite the shock, we eventually learned to accept the idea, but not before we checked the internet to be sure that we were having more than one.

Two weeks had passed since Jeanette had her children, and they seem like complete opposites of their parents. Where Simon and Jeanette are quiet, and calm. Their children are loud. **_Very _**loud. Almost every hour, of every day.

And it was with all the crying and screaming. Don't get me wrong, the babies are sooooo cute. The little tiny noses, those bright eyes that look just like their parents, the soft cuddly fur, and those adorable faces. But that is when they aren't crying.

The first night, me and Alvin slept in the same room with Simon and Jeanette, and their children. And lets just say, me and Alvin didn't stay in the room long.

We bunked with Theodore and Eleanor.

As the days went by, we could see just what all the lack of sleep was doing to the new parents. Jeanette's eyes were so sunken in, and she seemed so sluggish. And Simon, how he acted was a huge clue to how exhausted they were. Alvin was acting immature as always. Making stupid jokes and stupid pranks, all in the view of Simon.

And Simon didn't even try to stop him. He just sat there, holding his son in his arms while Jeanette had their daughter.

And I voiced my concern with Alvin about our children and how much they might cry. Well, it wasn't so much concern, as it was a warning. I told him that if our children are like that, screaming and crying all the time, that I was going after him, and going to kill him. Let's just say I saw the fear in his eyes that brought a smile to my face.

I know they say not all babies are like that, but you hear more stories of crying babies then you do quiet ones.

And you are probably all thinking about one thing. Our wedding. The event that I had been waiting for for such a long time. Well, it is pretty much planned. It was really a surreal feeling. Just a few months ago, I though that I would never be planning it. And now, it was a real reality.

Me and Eleanor did all the planning. Jeanette wanted to help, but we told her not to bother. We knew we had to let her worry more about her kids then my wedding.

So, what am I planning for my wedding. I am not going to tell. I'd rather keep that secret. But there is one thing I will say. I am going for the most beautiful, most extravagant dress I can find. I want Alvin to be speechless when he sees me. And with what I am planning, I know I will have no problem with that.

But there was one thing that is going to be happening at my wedding that I don't know about. All I know is by what Alvin told me. All he said was that he had a sweet and loving surprise for me. I kept begging him to tell me, but he wouldn't. He was being very secretive about it.

So, like I said, I am due any day now. It is like waiting for that suspenseful part you know is going to be coming in a horror movie. You know it is going to happen, but you don't know when. I was always in a state of readiness for when it is going to happen. So much is going through me. Excitement, dread, fear, joy, all those things that make you feel so confused.

It was really early in the morning. The sun was only just beginning to peek into our room. And one thing that amazed me was that we didn't hear a peep from Jeanette's kids almost the whole night. I was sure that Jeanette and Simon were sleeping like rocks.

After two whole weeks, there was a lot of sleeping for those two to catch up on.

Alvin snuggled close behind me, his arms wrapped around me tightly. But I couldn't stop shifting around. The babies were really moving around, making everything really uncomfortable.

Unfortunately, my moving awoke Alvin from his slumber. I could hear him give a soft moan, his grasp around me tightening a little.

"Good morning Brittany." He said softly.

"Morning Alvin." I reply, not bothering to turn around to look at him.

"I take it the babies are really moving." He said.

"Yeah. I feel like I am being stretched."

"But just think, in a few days, we'll be parents."

I said nothing at first. To be honest, I had one large concern on my mind for a while, that turned more noticeable when we found out we were having more then one child.

"Are we ready for this Alvin?" I asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I struggled to turn around. It took me a few tries before I managed to turn over, turning to look at him.

"I mean, are we ready to be parents?"

Alvin sighed, knowing I had doubts. I knew he had them too, but he somehow did not allow them to bother him.

"Brittany, nobody is ever ready. All we can do, is be the best parents we can be for our children. If we do that, then we will be great parents."

"I know Alvin. It's just…." I suddenly stop, feeling my legs and the sheets around me become very wet. I throw the sheets off my body, seeing the whole area around my waist was soaked.

I looked back at Alvin, seeing his eyes wide, his breathing becoming quick and shallow.

"Did, did your water just break?" He asked, beginning to sound nervous.

"Gee, I don't know." I reply sarcastically. "It might explain why the sheets are so wet."

"Just wait right here." Alvin said, ignoring my tone as he jumped up to his feet. "I'll go and get Dave."

He then ran off the bed, running out into the hall. A small knot formed in my stomach. I knew this was only the beginning of labor, and that soon, the pain was going to become much worse.

After a few seconds, Dave came running in, still in his pyjama's. Another twist of pain formed in my stomach, this one more painful then the last. The babies were coming.

* * *

><p>I sat on a small examination table in at the vets. The pain had really grown since my water broke. What started out as simple stomach pains, had turned into a unbearable pain that couldn't be put into words. As soon as Dave had dropped me and Alvin off, he rushed back home to pick up our siblings. So I sat there, in the room, with Alvin by my side, holding my paw while the vets prepared.<p>

"Just hang in there Brittany. It won't be long now." Alvin said, trying to comfort me.

Another tearing pain ran through me, causing me to scream out, squeezing Alvin's paw tightly. I was in too much pain to see his reaction to me crushing his paw, but that didn't stop me from voicing my anger at him.

"ALVIN SEVILLE, YOU ARE AN IDIOT. I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE. I SWEAR IT."

The pain then subsided, as I fell back, knowing that in about a minute, I was going to go through it again.

"Alright, ready to be parents?" The vet replied cheerfully, as she pulled a stool up to the table I was on.

Another stab of pain went through me, causing me to scream out. "JUST GET THESE THINGS OUT OF ME!"

The nurse smiled, as she pulled up closer. "Okay, when I tell you to push, push as hard as you can."

I won't go into details about how this all turned out. Basically, there was a lot of screams in pain. Me cursing and swearing at Alvin that I was going to make him suffer and that this was his fault, and the yelling of the vet for me to push repeatedly.

It was a horrible pain that I was going through. I have no idea how long I was doing it. All I was hoping that the next push would be the last.

"I've got one." The nurse replied, as she grabbed a cloth, wrapping around the baby, and handing it to a assistant. But before I could react, more pain shot through me, as I continued pushing. And when this baby finally came out, I thought that was it. But no, it wasn't, I was still in horrible pain. It wasn't until this time that the pain finally ended. I didn't have two children, I had three. The vet and the assistant took the small little things to a small table. I just wanted to see them so much. And after only a few moments, they came over, holding three bundles of cloth.

"Congratulations you two." The vet said, holding her hands to us with the babies resting in her palms. "You have two girls, and a boy."

My heart melted, as I grabbed our children, holding all three of them in my arms. They were so beautiful. Their bright eyes were wide open, tiny arms reaching out for me, looking like they were trying to play with my face.

"My gosh Alvin. Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?" I asked, continuing to look at our children, tears of joy forming in my eyes.

Alvin however, remained silent, not saying a word. I look to my left, where he was sitting right beside me, looking down at what I held in my arms. I could see his lips twitching and nose twitching, and his eyes more watery then I have ever seen them.

"Alvin, are you crying?"

Alvin quickly looked away, using his sleeve to wipe away the tears.

"No, I just have something in my eyes." He replied, his voice sounding very hoarse.

"Just admit it Alvin." I said, laughing and crying at the same time. "Your crying."

He slowly turned, looking back at me. A large smile across his face, with tears of joy seeping out his eyes. I shift over a bit, holding my arms towards him.

"Do you want to hold them?" I asked. He gave a nervous nod, slowly reaching out, as he grabbed our children. He looked down at them, laughing a bit.

"Hi, it's your daddy." He said. I could hear gentle cooing com in from the babies.

"What should we name them?" He asked.

I looked down at the three little miracles, quickly thinking of the appropriate names. "The girls we'll name Sarah, and April. As for our son, how about we name him after his father."

I then wiggle my fingers in front of my babies faces. They reached out, trying to grab it.

"Hi April. Hi Sarah. Hi Alvin Jr. "Welcome to the Seville's, and the world."

**If you are wondering what the babies look like, don't worry. I'll be describing them in the next chapter. And unfortunately, the next chapter, is the last chapter. So I am going to see how long I can make it, so it might be delayed a few days. **

**But thanks to everyone who read my story. I hope you all really enjoyed it. Later :)**

**_Love is the most powerful bond someone can share with someone else. Though the need to find someone else comes from the most primitive of human instincts to mate, love is something more. It is more powerful then most desires. Though love can never be explained in words. It can only truly be understood, when true love fills your heart._  
><strong>


	24. He is Marrying ME

**Sorry for the late chapter. But I wanted to have this one properly planned out before I posted it. I think it is a very good ending. **

**Enjoy everyone.**

**Chapter 24 He is Marrying ME **

**Brittany's POV**

Two weeks. Yes, that is how much time has past since I gave birth to my children. And let me tell you, it has been the most incredible two weeks of my life. Holding those little ones in my arms with Alvin, makes a incredible joy I can't describe fill me. They are just so cute, so precious.

A day after I gave birth, their features really became noticeable. April, who was the fist born, seemed to really take after me. The same auburn fur and hair, and blue eyes. Sarah, you could tell she was a mix between me and Alvin. Her fur was a very dark auburn colour, with Alvin's brown eyes. And Alvin Jr, or AJ as we like to call him. Basically, he is a mirror of Alvin. I dread the day when he grows up enough to start acting like his father. But one funny thing I find about this is how Alvin thinks he is out numbered. Saying that with him and AJ, there are only two guys, while with me and our daughters, there are three of us. Which doesn't bother me none.

It just means I have more power now then him.

The one thing though me and Alvin prepared for when we brought our children home, was all the crying. But they were completely quiet. They just kept playing around, touching anything that was in reach. And most of the time, it was someone's face.

Me and Alvin figured it wouldn't last. So when night came, we set the children down on our bed, between the two of us, watching as all three of them peacefully closed their eyes. The two of us waited for a minute, thinking they might start crying. But the only sound was the breathing coming out of their tiny heads. But me and Alvin just couldn't take our eyes off them. They were just so beautiful, that we couldn't stop staring at them, so long, that we just suddenly fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning. Actually, jumped up would be the better term. I looked down, And could see Alvin cuddling with Sarah, while the other's still slept soundly on their back. Seeing Alvin holding our children that way brought a smile to my face.

I moved to get out of bed, but my whole lower half felt stiff, and very sore. But I brushed it off. I figured it was nothing compared to the pain I was feeling yesterday. Me and Alvin spend the whole day playing and taking care of our children. And playing with them, you realize that a lot of the stuff you find so childish, is fun when you do it with your children.

And that night, we braced ourselves again for when the kids cried, but they never did. And it was like that every night after. Mind you, they did cry during the day if they wanted something, like they were hungry or something. But other than that, not a peep.

And our kids weren't the only ones that were silent. Simon and Jeanette's children were also starting to quiet down.

I swear, that once the children stopped crying, my sister and Simon slept for almost two days. And when they finally woke up, the changes in their expressions were so much different. They were full of much more energy, and so much relief. and for two weeks, that is what had been going on. Jeanette and Simon would almost never let their children go. They just loved them too much, the same way me and Alvin feel about ours. And despite the fact how we didn't want to let them go, our arms would grow tired. So to give them a break, we set all the kids down, and let them play with each other.

Being with my children, Alvin's children, all felt like a dream.

So, what else is happening with me? I'll tell you.

It is finally happening. Today is my wedding day. A dream that I thought came very close to becoming shattered. And now it was happening. And I bet all of you are wondering what it was I was planning for my wedding. You are probably thinking I decided to go for something big and extravagant.

No, I did not. I was going for a simple wedding, just like Jeanette and Eleanor. But, I wanted to be sure it was a beautiful as theirs. I ordered a lot of pink and red flowers to cover the church. That was the only thing I think I went over the top on. But I don't care. Everything look perfect.

I carefully examined myself in the mirror, making sure every feature about me was perfect as well. My dress had some pink sparkles in it, but other then that, it was a fairly ordinary dress. Spaghetti straps with a open back. I decided to let my hair hand down a bit, with the classic curls on the end. I wore a very small amount of pink glitter on my cheeks, and a little eye liner. And, for a little added decoration, I was wearing the earrings and necklace Alvin gave me.

As I look over myself, I hear a small tap from the door.

"Brittany, can we come in?"

"Yes." I reply back, turning to see Claire come in with my sisters in her hands.

"You look so beautiful." Claire said, her eyes tearing up a bit, as she set my sisters down next to me.

"You look stunning Britt." Jeanette added.

"Absolutely gorgeous." Said Eleanor.

Before I could even react, my sisters pull me into a hug. "We told you he would marry you." Jeanette whispered, as she and Eleanor held me tightly, almost to the point of suffocating me.

"Don't rub it in." I reply, as they finally begin to loosen their grip.

"Thank's you guys." I said, giving everyone a large, teary smile.

"We are all very proud of you Brittany." Claire said, as she kneeled down to get a closer look at me.

"How are my kids?" I asked.

It was my wedding day, and my mind kept going to my kids.

"They are fine." Jeanette replied. "They are resting comfortable with Toby and Julie."

"Maybe I should go and see how they are doing." I said, about to go for the door.

"Don't Brittany!" Eleanor snapped, standing in my way. "You can't let Alvin see you before the wedding."

"But my kids…."

"Their fine." Jeanette said. "They are in good hands."

I sighed. It was almost like a withdrawal. I couldn't stand being away from my kids for so long. I just wanted to keep holding them.

Claire then looked to a clock resting on the nearby wall, then reached out to grab my sisters.

"It's almost time. Are you ready Brittany?"

My heart suddenly skipped a beat. I could suddenly feel myself become so nervous. All I could muster was a small nod.

Claire smiled. "Dave will be here in a moment to walk you down the aisle. Good luck Brittany."

Just as she was walking out of the door, Dave came walking in. The two briefly exchanged glances, before Dave turned to me, holding out a small pillow.

"You ready Brittany?"

"I'm ready." I reply quietly.

Dave then brought the pillow up to me, allowing me to hop on, as he made his way into the hall.

I listened closely, and could hear wedding music in the distant. As Dave came closer and closer to the source of the music, my heart escalated even more. My breathing became shallow. I tighten my grip on the bouquet of flowers I held in my paws. I could see the hall up a head where everyone was waiting. Everything seemed so slow. I was scared and excited at the same time. and as soon as we approached, the bride song began to play. I quickly pull the veil over my head.

I could hear the shuffling of everyone beginning to stand. I took a deep breath, and braced myself as Dave stepped in. The sight I saw was almost a bit much for my eyes at first. There was so much pink and red. It hurt the eyes at first. But once my eyes adjusted, I could see how beautiful everything was. The room was filled with people. And it seemed like a lit of people were trying to go with some sort of theme, because all the women and girls were wearing some form of pink, and the guys were wearing red cumber buns. I didn't know they were going to go this far for me.

I then turn my eyes to the front, and felt a warm soothing feeling go through me when I laid my eyes on him. His suit was very simple. Black tux with a red cumber bun. And from what I could tell, it looked like he spruced himself up for this occasion. I could see the hair on the top of his head wasn't sticking up like normal. He had it neatly combed to the side. He looked incredibly cute.

He was looking at me, biting his bottom lip, his paws clamped together in front of him. Our gazes remained locked together. Even when Dave set me down on the stool, I couldn't keep my eyes off him, and he couldn't keep his eyes off me. I barely heard the priest, as he read out the casual speech.

The only time I noticed him talking, was when he said it was time for us to take our vows.

Alvin was the first one to start. He took my paws in his, holding them tightly as he looked at me.

"Brittany. From the day I first met you, you started a change in me that made me want to become a better person. Though I admit, I am not the worlds best, I work every day to try and become better for you, and our new family." He said, briefly turning to where are children were, resting in a small crib on the front row. "Words can never express how much I love you, how much I care for you, and how much I need you. You are everything I ever wanted, and everything to me. I know, down in my heart, that you are the person I want to spend my life with."

I teared up from what he said. I never heard such soft and caring word come from him. Gosh, I loved him so much. It was now my turn to say my vows.

"Alvin. You are self centred, stubborn, rude, and so annoying." I could see his face turned to a bit of a shocked expression, causing me to giggle a little. "But it is these qualities that make me love you. Sure, I might get mad, or furious with you sometimes, but deep down, I will always love you. You are my love, my one and only, and the father of my children. You are, and always will be, my one and only."

A bright and warm smile covered his face, as the priest finished off with those final words that I waited for so long to hear.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Alvin lifted the vail over my face, pausing for a brief moment to take in my appearance. His arms then quickly wrapped around me, as he pulled me into a deep kiss. I could hear everyone clapping. But I guess time flies when you are kissing, because the clapping soon faded, and the only thing we heard was some awkward coughs. Finally, me and Alvin pulled away, quickly hopping off the stool, and running down the aisle, as everyone began clapping again. As we went running into the reception hall, I turned to Alvin, almost squealing.

"WE ARE FINALLY MARRIED."

So, the reception was like any other. Dave gave a speech, saying how proud he was of us two, learning responsibility and handling everything very maturely.

Simon and Theodore both briefly spoke of some embarrassing tales about Alvin. I could tell it really embraced him, but it gave me and everyone a very good laugh.

Jeanette ad Eleanor's speech was a little more heart felt. Saying how when I was younger, I used to think boys were icky, and now, I am married to one.

And I bet you are all wondering what this big surprise was Alvin had planned for me. He waited till almost the end of the wedding to show me. This time, it wasn't anything fancy, or expensive, but I loved it all the same.

A small photo album, showing us through the years. From when we first met, to a photo of the two of us at the vets, holding our children.

And now, it was time for our honeymoon. But before me and Alvin ran into our limo, I through the bouquet of flowers backs hard as they could. And when I looked back, me and Alvin almost laughed, when we saw Claire holding the flowers, with Dave standing next to her with a very red face.

"GO ON AND ASKE HER DAVE." Alvin yelled out.

He and I then jumped into the limo, just as we heard his voice scream out.

"."

He and I laughed together, as the limo pulled away, taking us to the airport, and then to Italy.

**That is the final chapter to the story. Hope you all liked it. a few authors have been asking me to continue this. So let me know in reviews, if you'd like me to continue, or leave it where it is. I welcome your thoughts. **

**This will be my last full story until almost August due to many things going on, including a vacation. I may just release a few one shots until then. **

**So I'll put up one last quote, even though there are many more. **You recognize it as one that is on my profile. **Hope they helped you all out as they did for me. Thanks for reading, and your reviews. I love you all. **

**Later :')**

****_Never go through life thinking of your failures or your regrets. Instead, think about your accomplishments, your dreams coming true, and the expirence you have gained. Life is about trial and error, and we must learn from them in order to bring out the best in us. Don't ever think you are a failure, because where you think you fail, you actually succeed. You hope for the best, and the best will become reality._****


	25. Author Update

**Hey everyone. Long time no see. I know what you are all thinking. I promised stories, but haven't posted anything for over two months. **

**I have just been extremely busy. A certain someone that I have liked for a long time finally managed to ask me out. XD It has been a great month with him. I had a crush on him for quite sometime, but never dreamed this would happen so soon. So when I start posting stories, my updates will be ****much, much slower then normal. **

**Now, to get one with what I was gonna talk about. I'm suffering writer block. So if there is anything story you'd like me to do, like the continuation of my Does He Love Me series, one shots, etc. Like what you would like to see, story ideas, what ever comes to your mind. **

**Let me know. I welcome your ideas. :)**

**Thanks everyone. Hope to have a new story in a week or so. **

**Later :)**


End file.
